¿Cuantas lagrimas?
by malfoy.pride
Summary: Hermione es una medimaga felizmente casada. uUn paciente muy especial, ¿Que sentira ella al tenerlo cerca? ¿Que sentira él? ¿Como terminara todo esto? Song/Fic de la cancion "¿Cuantas lagrimas?"


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling, yo solo he usado sin fines de lucro**

**Cuantas lágrimas**

Se recuperaban juntos después del éxtasis compartido, en aquella cama que tantas veces los había recibido. Siempre era lo mismo, finalizaba su momento de placer, y sus voces desaparecían. No hablaban hasta que se iban.

Hermione aun recordaba como había comenzado aquella tortuosa y dolorosa relación, hacia un año atrás.

Flash Back

Hermione salio de San Mungo después de horas de agotador trabajo. Apenas había dado dos pasos, cuando un muchacho que estaba estudiando para sanador, salio corriendo del hospital. "Sra. Granger, se le necesita adentro. Un ataque de los mortifagos dejo muchos heridos y no damos abasto" dijo jadeante.

La castaña no espero que se lo repitieran y entro corriendo. En el interior, los sanadores corrían de un lado para otro, con pociones en sus manos, y con todo lo que se necesitaba para curar. "¿Qué paso?" pregunto a Lavender que pasaba a su lado con el semblante serio y el sudor corriendo por su rostro.

"Un ataque de mortifagos en un centro comercial muggle. Es periodo de vacaciones en Hogwarts, y sabían que muchos magos iban a ir ahí, y atacaron. Hay muggles heridos por maldiciones de artes oscuras, y no saben como curarlas. Se envió un equipo a tratarlos." Explico en menos de dos segundos. Hermione proceso la información lo más rápido que pudo, y una vez hecho, se dispuso a trabajar.

"Granger, habitación 211, un ataque con _sectusempra_, ya sabes que hacer" grazno su jefe al pasar por su lado.

Corrió escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la habitación 211. Entro sigilosamente, y encontró a un hombre tendido en la cama, que se quejaba y movía inquieto. Se quedo de piedra al reconocerlo; era Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se acerco a la mesilla que estaba junto a la camilla, y vertió la poción en un vaso. Sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

"Granger, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Draco cuando la reconoció a su lado. Hablaba cansado y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

"Cállate Malfoy, si sigues hablando morirás desangrado" repuso ella de mala manera. Le entrego el vaso, y el rubio la bebió de un sorbo. "Quítate esa camisa" Draco enarco una de sus cejas con ironía, en un característico rasgo Malfoy.

"No te vas con rodeos ¿eh?" Hermione sonrió. Seguía siendo el mismo engreído de antes. No era que esperaba que cambiara, pero por lo menos que madurara un poco.

"No Malfoy, no me voy con rodeos, así es que mientras mas rápido te quites la camisa, menos tardaremos" contesto irónica. Con su varita hizo aparecer una fuente con agua tibia y unos paños.

"Bueno Granger, eso será algo difícil. Conmigo tardarías todo lo que no has tardado en tu vida." Dijo con un tono ligeramente alegre. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa con agonizante lentitud.

Cuando Hermione vio su torso desnudo, fue una suerte que la baba no se le cayera. El vientre era pálido, pero los abdominales y pectorales estaban tan marcados que quitaban la respiración.

Mojo el paño en agua, y lo paso por el terso pecho de Draco. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por completo. Hacia 4 años que no sentía esa sensación del placer que da un solo roce. Sin quererlo, paso su dedo índice por los abdominales de Draco. Ron, después de 8 años juntos, no la hacia sentir como antes, como ahora, cuando acariciaba ese firme pecho. Se imagino como seria que Draco la acariciara, que él la hiciera llegar a la cima. Movió la cabeza, quitando todas esas inapropiadas ideas.

"¿Qué pasa Granger? No has limpiado la sangre, solo te has deleitado con mi cuerpo" pregunto tomando la mano de Hermione. Había disfrutado las inconcientes caricias de Hermione. Sus manos eran suaves y delicadas. Nunca una mujer lo había tocado con tanta adulación, solo en sus más impúdicos sueños. En su cabeza se había formado la idea de ella, desnuda bajo su cuerpo, disfrutando de su cuerpo, haciéndola alcanzar el éxtasis, como ella a él.

No había pasado desapercibido por él, el movimiento de cabeza. En ese momento supo que ella había imaginado lo mismo, pero ¿Por qué no hacer realidad esas fantasías?

Sus miradas se encontraron, y lo que vieron en la otra, fue el deseo de su cuerpo reflejado en sus ojos. Hermione se ruborizo y continuo limpiando la sangre "¿También debo quitarme los vaqueros?" pregunto con falsa ingenuidad.

"No Malfoy, no es necesario" contesto ella. Draco enarco una ceja y volvió a tomar la mano de Hermione, deteniéndola en su labor de limpiar la sangre. Hermione se quedo quieta, y por un momento el aire dejo de entrar en sus pulmones.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy, debo irme" el rubio se levanto y se puso la camisa, Hermione noto que estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y que le costaba caminar. Bajo la mirada hasta la pierna, y vio el pantalón mojado, de lo que de seguro era sangre.

"Malfoy siéntate ahora" ordeno recuperando la compostura que por un momento había perdido.

"Ya te dije que debo irme Granger" respondió el acercándose a la puerta.

"No hasta curarte esa herida que tienes en la pierna" replico ella obligándolo a tomar asiento. Draco bufo por lo bajo, pero finalmente le hizo caso.

Hermione salio por unos segundos a buscar lo que le hacia falta para curar la herida, y cuando volvió encontró a Draco tendido en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, sin sus vaqueros. Le parecía increíble que ahora, después de ocho años, Malfoy le viniera a provocar una mínima sensación. Pero por ahora no podía pensar en eso. Despabilo y camino hasta él, con unas pociones y otros implementos.

"Malfoy, despierta" murmuro ella con voz ingenua. Él abrió los ojos encontrándose con la calida mirada de Hermione. Esa mujer si que tenía sus encantos.

Hermione le entrego un vaso con una poción. El rubio se atraganto; el sabor de aquella poción era asqueroso. "No te quejes" se adelanto Hermione al ver que él se disponía a replicar.

Pasados unos minutos, la herida estaba curada, y Draco listo para irse. Pero Hermione no podía dejarlo ir sin antes preguntarle lo que la atormentaba desde que lo había visto ahí. "¿Fuiste parte de los m o r t i f a g o s que atacaron el centro comercial?"

Draco se sorprendió ante la pregunta. No iba a contarle a ella porque estaba en el centro comercial. Pero contra su voluntad, como si ella le hubiera dado veritaserum, dijo: "Compraba un regalo de navidad" respondió.

Esta vez fue Hermione la sorprendida. Le costaba creer que Malfoy hubiera estado en un centro comercial muggle comprando un regalo de Navidad. "¿Qué? ¿Un regalo de navidad? ¿Para quién?" Draco no respondió.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Esa seria la ultima vez que la vería "Para mi hijo"

Hermione se mantuvo estupefacta, aun cuando el ya se había ido. ¿Hijo? ¿Draco Malfoy tenia un hijo muggle? No había otra explicación para que le comprara el regalo de navidad en un centro comercial muggle.

Lavender irrumpió en la habitación "Debes ir a la sala de emergencias, hay un montón de heridos" se apresuro a decir antes de salir corriendo nuevamente. Hermione la siguió, pero aun ensimismada.

Cuando finalmente acabo el ajetreado día, Hermione se encamino a su casa. Ron debía ya de estar enterado del ataque, puesto que era auror, con Harry. Al llegar a casa, su pequeña hija de 4 años la recibió con un calido abrazo y muchos besos. "Mamá, pa ta en la cotina" murmuro la pequeña.

Hermione le sonrió y la tomo en sus brazos. Camino hasta la cocina, donde encontró a Ron acompañado de Harry y Ginny. "Amor llegaste" la beso en la frente y tomo a la pequeña para que Hermione tomara asiento "Nos enteramos del ataque esta tarde. Tenían todo preparado. Atacaron una comunidad mágica no muy lejos de aquí. No dimos abasto para los dos ataques"

En ese momento Hermione comprendió porque tampoco ellos daban abasto. Pero aun en su mente priorizaba lo que Malfoy había dicho. Tal vez debía conversarlo con Ginny, quien siempre tenía respuestas a todo. "Ron, quería pedirte algo"

"Lo que sea dime" Hermione sonrió. Ron nunca la había lastimado.

"¿Puedes ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena? Quiero comer algo distinto esta noche" dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Ron obedeció, sin siquiera refutar. Hermione le explico que era lo que quería que comprara, y finalmente la dejaron sola con Ginny.

"Bien, ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?" pregunto mientras Hermione servia dos tazas de te.

La castaña sonrió; Ginny sabia cuando era oportuno preguntar algo "Bueno, es algo que paso esta tarde en el hospital" respondió poniéndose seria. La expresión de Ginny le pregunto, y sin esperar mas continuo "Bueno, Malfoy llego herido, y me toco a mi curarlo. Cuando se iba le pregunte si era parte del grupo de m o r t i f a g o s, y me respondió que no" Ginny enarco una ceja como hacia cada vez que estaba sorprendida.

"Pero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un centro comercial muggle?" pregunto bebiendo de su taza de te.

"Eso es lo mas extraño. Dijo que estaba comprando un regalo para su hijo" Ginny supero a Hermione con su expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Hijo? ¿Malfoy tiene un hijo?" pregunto agitada. Hermione asintió de manera dubitativa. No estaba segura. Tal vez le había mentido o tal vez era verdad.

"Bueno, pero creo que eso a nosotras no nos importa" argumento levantándose a abrir la puerta.

Ron y Harry entraron junto a James, el hijo de Harry y Ginny, y Rosie, la pequeña de Hermione.

Entre los cuatro prepararon la cena y disfrutaron del ambiente que les otorgaban los años de amistad. Pero Hermione estaba ausente, aun procesando lo dicho por Malfoy. Pero mas aun, recordando su cuerpo, su voz, las sensaciones que había sentido con solo tocar su blanca piel.

Las semanas siguieron pasando, con más ataques de m o r t i f a g o s, cada vez mas seguidos. Hermione esperaba cada día volver a encontrarse a Draco Malfoy, herido sobre una camilla para poder volver a tocar esa piel y ese cuerpo que aun la hacia estremecer.

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para volver a verlo. Caminando por la calle principal, diviso a lo lejos a un hombre de cabellos platinados, vestido de manera elegante, siempre de negro. Pero no iba solo, iba acompañado de una muchacha, que no parecía contenta, y un pequeño de más menos cinco años que iba entre ellos. Hermione quedo estupefacta ante la imagen. Aquel debía ser su hijo; el pequeño era de cabellos platinados y unos ojos grises que se veían desde la distancia donde estaba Hermione.

Pero aun creyendo que él no la había visto, siguió su camino. Entro en un café cercano con las piernas temblando, sudando frió y el corazón y respiración agitados. Ese hombre si que sabía hacerla estremecer.

Pero se agito aun más cuando escucho su voz suave y pausada, y su aliento calido rozando su oreja. "¿Qué pasa Granger?" pregunto él por detrás. Hermione sintió como su corazón se detenía por un segundo y volvía latir con más fuerza que antes.

"Nada Malfoy" respondió volteándose, quedando a escasos centímetros de los finos labios del rubio. "No pensé verte paseando por una calle muggle jamás" dijo caminando hacia atrás chocando con una mesa.

Draco enarco una ceja y se alejo "Si, te vi a la distancia y pensé en venir a saludarte"

Hermione sonrió falsamente y se arreglo el cabello con nerviosismo. Recordó a su pequeña hija, a su marido, y se dijo a si misma que debía mantener la compostura y la distancia con Draco Malfoy, aunque por dentro se muriera de deseo. "Ahora si me disculpas Malfoy, te agradezco la consideración, debo irme a mi casa. Tengo un marido que atender" repuso con falsa frialdad.

Pero Draco noto la calidez y el deseo que invadía sus palabras. Ella no quería irse, no quería ir a atender a su marido, quería permanecer ahí con él. ¿Por qué no? Se pregunto a sí mismo acercándose a ella. "No, no quieres ir a atender a tu marido" no aguanto más la cercanía de esos labios sin poder tocarlos, y se rindió al deseo. La beso con brusquedad, dejando escapar toda la frustración que le había hecho sentir durante siete años.

Hermione intento resistirse, pero aquellos labios la cautivaron. Eran dulces, pero a la vez agrios. La besaban de manera complaciente, pero también de manera brusca. Y a ella le costaba mantener el agitado ritmo de él, hasta que se separaron por mera falta de aire.

Hermione se ruborizo al darse cuenta que varias miradas estaban posadas sobre ellos. Pero aun más al sentir la penetrante mirada grisácea de él. "No vuelvas a hacer eso Malfoy en tu vida" arguyó con falso enfado. Su voz temblaba ligeramente, y su corazón latía como un centenar de caballos galopando.

Camino a la salida, y Draco no lo impidió. Se mantuvo en el mismo lugar sin mover un músculo. Había querido humillarla con ese beso, pero le había gustado. Sus labios eran delicados y seductores.

Hermione camino a paso apresurado por la acera, evitando a la gente que por poco chocaba con ella. Tenia la boca seca y le costaba respirar. Acababa de serle infiel a Ron, y eso era algo que no se perdonaría con facilidad. Y por eso no debía mencionárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny.

End of flash back

Hermione se levanto con dificultad. Debía terminar esa relación antes de que se volviera loca de remordimiento. Draco la tomo de la mano y la jalo de nuevo a la cama. "¿Ya te vas?" pregunto con voz ronca. Hermione sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo se avivaba.

"Si, debo irme" recalco la ultima frase, y Draco la soltó. Ya llevaban un año así, pero él ya se estaba cansando. Nunca pensó ser 'el otro'. Pero por esa mujer, o mejor dicho, por ese cuerpo, era capaz de ser cualquier numero en su vida.

Hermione se adentro en el baño, cubierta por la fina bata de seda. Ese departamento lo había adquirido Draco hacia ya más de 7 años. Ahí era donde se había concebido su hijo.

La castaña, ya dentro del baño, exhalo con fuerza y se quito la bata para adentrarse en la bañera. Cuando se había enlazado con Ron, no había imaginado que tendría un amante, que lo engañaría como lo hacia en ese momento.

El agua calida recorriendo su piel, le recordó la manera en que Draco la acariciaba cada vez que estaban juntos. Ese hombre se había convertido en su obsesión. Si no estaba con él se sentía vacía, como un alma en pena vagando por ahí. Y cada vez que Ron la tocaba, era como una tortura. A su mente llegaban los recuerdos de las caricias de Draco, de los besos de Draco, de su voz ronca hablándole al oído mientras la poseía.

Flash back

Hermione trato de olvidar por todos los medios lo que había ocurrido en ese restaurante muggle. Pero no lo conseguía. No podía dejar de recordar lo que había sentido cuando simplemente sus labios se habían rozado. Y más aun la atormentaba el hecho de evocar el beso, y compararlo con Ron. No existía un parámetro de comparación; Draco era mil veces mejor, y más satisfactorio.

Ron había decidido llevar a Rosie de vacaciones en un viaje por Europa. Hermione no los había podido acompañar debido a su trabajo, y ya que Ron tenía sus tan anheladas vacaciones, no las desperdiciaría.

Cuando Hermione salía de San Mungo aquella tarde, se encontró cara a cara a Draco Malfoy. Su pulso se acelero y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. "Buenas tardes _Hermione" _la aludida se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios, pero le encanto como sonaba. Era como una agradable melodía.

"Malf… "sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver a un pequeño que jalaba de la chaqueta de Draco.

"Papá, me quero ir" susurraba el pequeño. Hermione lo reconoció, era el mismo de aquel día.

"No seas mal educado Luís" respondió Draco tomándole la mano. "¿Te vas _Hermione_?" pregunto haciéndose a un lado para que Hermione pasara.

"Si, tengo algunas cosas que hacer" respondió. No sabia porque le explicaba, pero era inevitable, era como si su voz la obligara a contestar. "Ahora si me disculpas Malfoy"

Salio apresurada del hospital con dirección a su casa. Necesitaba estar sola. Cuando llego a casa, y se encontró sola, se sintió vacía. Amaba a Ron, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía sacarse a Draco Malfoy de la cabeza. De pronto se le vino a la mente la pregunta de que hacia Draco Malfoy en San Mungo. Bueno eso podría averiguarlo mañana.

Cuando se disponía a ir a la cama, tocaron el timbre. Supuso que seria Ginny por lo que no pregunto quien era. "Siempre debes preguntar quien es, podría ser un mortifago" Hermione se quedo paralizada. Draco la miraba con aquellos seductores ojos, encendiendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

"Malfoy, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?" chillo cubriéndose con la bata. Draco la recorrió lascivamente con la mirada, y se detuvo en sus pechos.

"Nada. En San Mungo me dijeron que esta era tu dirección, y que tu maridito estaba de viaje" explico, haciéndola a un lado para entrar.

Hermione estaba paralizada, pero a la vez alarmada. En efecto, tenía a un mortifago en su casa, y eso podía ser una emboscada, ya que sabía que estaba sola. Si salía viva de eso, mataría a quien le diera su dirección y tal información a Malfoy. "Escúchame bien Malfoy, quiero que salgas de mi casa ahora mismo, sino quieres que le avise a los aurores que uno de sus m o r t i f a g o s esta aquí en mi casa"

Draco sonrió seductoramente y enarco una ceja. Hermione sentía que no iba a poder resistir mas a esa sonrisa y a esa mirada que continuaba recorriéndola. "Tú y yo sabemos que no quieres que me vaya" manifiesto Draco con la voz tan ronca y cargada de deseo, que más que nada se escucho como un gemido.

Ella se sintió extremadamente excitada ante esas palabras y por sobre todo ante ese tono de voz. Aquel hombre si que sabía manejar a una mujer. Draco se fue acercando a ella con tanta lentitud que Hermione pensó que seria capaz de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y jalarlo hasta ella. Draco rodeo su cintura con sus fornidos brazos, y la atrajo a su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir toda su masculinidad, apretada contra su vientre. Nunca antes había sentido tanto deseo por entregarse a alguien como en ese momento.

Draco no la beso, sino que ataco su cuello con labios expertos, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba un pecho que iba tomando vida con la caricia, y su otra mano la aferraba a su cuerpo y le acariciaba la espalda arqueada. "¿Serias capaz de engañar a Weasley en tu propia casa?" pregunto Draco jadeante, mientras bajaba por el escote y volvía a subir hasta el mentón, acariciándolo con su serpentina lengua.

Hermione trato de tomarle el verdadero peso a la pregunta, pero no era capaz de pensar con ese hombre besándola de aquella manera. Su mente y su corazón le decían que lo alejara, que lo echara de su casa, pero su cuerpo le decía que se entregara, que importaba el hoy, no el mañana y que tal vez nunca más pudiera tener esa oportunidad.

La respuesta a la pregunta de Draco, fue que lo atrajo hasta su boca y lo beso con pasión contenida. Draco se sorprendió, pero correspondió. Ambos estaban que ardían de pasión y explotaban de deseo.

Se besaron y acariciaron, hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Hermione no pensaba en nada más que en ese hombre que la acariciaba. Le entrego su cuerpo en la misma cama donde cada noche hacia el amor con Ronald. Los gemidos de ambos encendían el ambiente, y cuando terminaron exhaustos en la lecho, Hermione sintió el remordimiento atacar su cabeza

La castaña se cubrió con la bata que estaba sobre la cama, y se levanto. "Quiero que te vayas Malfoy" murmuro avergonzada de si misma.

"Hace unos minutos no querías que me fuera, ¿Por qué ahora quieres que lo haga?" pregunto recorriéndola nuevamente con la mirada "Podemos seguir haciendo esto toda la noche"

Hermione se ruborizo. Aunque no negaba que le encantaba la idea, no podía hacerlo. Ese hombre era un animal en la cama, y nunca Ron había logrado satisfacerla de ese modo, ni la había hecho gritar tanto de placer.

Ambos sostuvieron las miradas desafiantes, hasta que Draco comprendió que ella no estaba bromeando. Se levanto y dejo ver su cuerpo desnudo, encendiendo nuevamente la pasión en Hermione. Se vistió con irresistible lentitud.

Una vez listo, se acerco a ella, la tomo de la barbilla, y la beso con fuerza. Paso su lengua por la mejilla de ella y dijo con voz ronca de placer "Nos volveremos a encontrar Granger, de eso estoy seguro"

Con su perenne actitud altiva y superior, salio de la habitación a zancadas. Hermione se mantuvo en el mismo lugar mirando por el orificio de la puerta, y solo reacciono cuando escucho la puerta principal abrir y cerrarse.

Se lanzo a la cama y suspiro resignada. Su conciencia se encargaría de recordarle siempre lo que había hecho. De pronto recordó a Rosie y su dolor de incremento aún más.

Cansada, decidió tomar un baño antes de irse a dormir. Se sentía sucia con solo recordar lo que había ocurrido.

End of flash back

Salio de la bañera envuelta en una toalla, cuando Draco ingreso al baño. La miro con lascivia, pero se recordó a si mismo que ella, en unas horas mas, compartiría la cama con otro que no era él.

Hermione salio del baño, mientras él se metía en la aspersión. No sabía que le estaba pasando con ella, pero desde la primera vez que había estado con ella, que la había poseído, sabia que nunca mas podría separarse de ella. Y lo recordaba cada vez que ella llegaba a su departamento.

Flash back

Después de que se fuera aquella noche de la casa de Hermione, no la había vuelto a buscar. Tenia que buscar la forma de sacarla de su cabeza, sin tener que volver a verla o tocarla. Pero era simplemente imposible. Cada vez que una mujer se inmiscuía en su cama, venían a su cabeza los recuerdos de ella acariciando su espalda, dejando su marca en su piel. Y más morbo le provocaba la situación y el lugar.

Esa tarde, después de dejar a Luís en casa, se encamino a su departamento. El pequeño tenia 5 años de edad, y no sabia, ni él ni su madre, que su padre era un mago. Y no pensaba decirlo. Había aprendido de él tantas cosas que ahora sabía lo mal conceptuados que tenia a todos los muggles.

Cuando había terminado Hogwarts, su mayor deseo era ser el mas fiel vasallo de Voldemort. Y casi lo había logrado, cuando Potter lo destruyo. Pero las andanzas de mortifagos no se habían detenido con la caída de su líder. Habían continuado atacando muggles y familias de sangre impura. Y en uno de esos ataques había conocido a la mujer, que él creía, amaría por siempre. Y la había llevado a su departamento, borrando de su memoria lo ocurrido aquella noche en la pequeña comunidad muggle. Ella apenas tenia 17 años, mientras que él acababa de cumplir los 20. Ahí la había hecho su mujer, entregándole todo lo que tenía. Luego que sus padres murieran en la ultima batalla, el había heredado una considerable suma de dinero. Y ella se sentía en las nubes, hasta que él cometió el error de acostarse con otra. Eso ella no lo soporto. Lo dejo cuando su hijo tenía 1 y meses.

Había sentido como su mundo se había derrumbado por minutos, hasta que poco a poco se fue a acostumbrando de nuevo a la soledad. Pero nunca había roto contacto con su hijo ni con ella, aunque a veces no dejaba que Luís saliera con su padre.

El choque con una mujer lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Hermione Granger, tirada en el piso se sobaba el brazo, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus bellos ojos. "Granger" murmuro Draco extendiéndole la mano.

Draco no paso por desapercibido que detrás de ella venia corriendo Ron con una pequeña de cabellos rojos y rizados. Sintió un vació en el estomago y como este se encogía en un puño. "Hermione, amor ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Ron sin percatarse quien estaba frente a su esposa.

"Nada Ron, solo he chocado con alguien" Hermione alzo la mirada y se puso pálida. Draco Malfoy enarcaba una ceja y la miraba de pies a cabeza.

"Malfoy, tenias que ser tú imbecil" grazno Ron ayudando a Hermione a ponerse en pie. Rosie miro a sus padres y luego fijo la mirada en los ojos de Draco.

El rubio se agacho a la altura de Rosie y le acaricio los cabellos. "Es muy bonita Granger… "_Tanto como tú, _pensó Draco para si mismo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella era diferente, especial en su corazón.

"Muy bonito Malfoy, ahora si nos disculpas" Draco sonrió, y le extendió la mano a Ron. Este se sorprendió, pero no se la dio. Lo miro con desconfianza y tomo a Rosie y siguió caminando. En tanto, Hermione se quedo con Draco, mirándose el uno al otro con nerviosismo.

Draco extendió la mano, y Hermione se la dio. Ella se sorprendió cuando él se fue, siguiendo su camino interrumpido por ella. Pero más aun cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado un papel en su mano. _Se que no te resistirás, _y mas abajo una dirección, junto a la hora.

Su corazón palpito con fuerza. Guardo el papel en su bolsillo y se apresuro para alcanzar a Ron y Rosie.

Draco siguió su camino, aun con el sabor amargo de verla con Ron. No había pensado cuando había escrito ese papel con su varita, mientras Weasley la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Muy en el fondo deseaba con todo su ser que ella fuera. Si lo hacia, sabría que no era uno mas, como siempre lo había creído.

La había citado para el día siguiente, a la misma hora. Cuando llego a su destino, con Pansy, no escucho una sola palabra que la morena había dicho. "Draco, ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto ella preocupada.

Draco agito la cabeza y la miro, como siempre lo hacia cuando tenia problemas "Estoy embobado con una mujer casada" respondió con simpleza, aunque su voz reflejaba lo afligido que estaba. Pansy asintió con la cabeza, y le indico que prosiguiera "No es lo peor. Es Granger"

"¿Qué?" chillo Pansy con los ojos abiertísimos. "No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué te volviste loco? ¿Y ella? que yo este enterada se caso con Weasley. ¿Cómo se enrolo contigo?"

Draco se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Cómo había cedido tan pronto a sus encantos? Sabía que era irresistible, pero no al extremo de solo decir dos palabras y conseguir lo que quería. "No, no estoy loco, es solo que su cuerpo, su forma de hacer el amor me vuelve loco" respondió, logrando el sonrojo de Pansy. Para ambos, su primera vez había sido junta. Básicamente había sido obligación de sus padres.

Pansy le acaricio la mejilla con cariño y le tomo la mano "¿Es solo eso lo que re vuelve loco? ¿O será que ella, como persona, te esta volviendo loco?" pregunto. Draco desvió la mirada y la centro en una flor que solo había visto una vez, en la mansión Malfoy, cuando su madre cultivaba el jardín. "No lo se. Ella es tan especial, pero si fue capaz de engañar de esa manera, en su propia casa a Weasley, no puedo esperar demasiado de ella, ¿no crees?" Pansy sonrió y le soltó la mano. "Se que suena extraño, pero ella es diferente. ¿Ves esa flor de ahí?" Pansy se volteo y diferencio de entre el grupo de flores, una distinta. Era una mezcla entre negro y azul, parecida a la forma de una rosa, pero con los pétalos más delgados, y más abierta. "Así es ella, destaca por entre las demás por su sola forma de ser y su cuerpo, y toda ella" respondió finalmente Draco.

Pansy volvió a sonreír y tomándole la barbilla le informo "Creo que si sigues con ella, te enamoraras. Si es que ya no lo estas. Recuerdo que siempre la admiraste en Hogwarts. Tal vez esa admiración, era más que eso, tal vez desde ese momento ya la amabas. Y nunca pudiste saber si era verdad porque nunca la tuviste, y eso era tu frustración. Como dice el dicho, no juegues con fuego, que te puedes quemar" concluyo Pansy bajo la atenta y desafiante mirada de Draco.

Muy en el fondo él sabía que ella podía poseer la razón. Siempre había admirado la inteligencia de ella, su actitud, su seguridad, su todo. Y ahora, que también conocía su cuerpo, no podía evitar encontrarla perfecta. Pero con el tiempo todo se sabría.

Al día siguiente, los nervios de Draco estaban que colapsaban. Aun faltaba una hora para saber si lo que había pasado unos días atrás, había sido una simple aventura, o algo más.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, su corazón latió más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en su vida. Se acerco a la puerta con decisión, pero cuando su mano toco el pomo, sintió caer sobre él las palabras de Pansy. _No juegues con fuego, que te puedes quemar; _y tenia mucha razón. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con aquellos ojos castaños, brillantes de deseo, que tanto le gustaban. "Tenias razón, no pude resistirme"

La hizo entrar, y sin esperar, comenzó a besarla. La volvió a hacer su mujer aquella tarde, y esa solo seria la primera de muchas.

End of flash back

Cuando salio del baño, y llego a la habitación, la encontró arreglándose el cabello como siempre.

"¿Te vas?" pregunto con frialdad. Ella lo miro y asintió temerosa. Draco exhalo superado por sus sentimientos. Cruzo la habitación a zancadas y se poso frente a ella.

Hermione alzo la mirada y se encontró con la grisácea de él "¿No lo entiendes?" pregunto tomándola por los hombros y levantándola con fuerza.

"No, no lo entiendo" respondió ella con la voz entrecortada. Draco la miro, la acerco a su cuerpo por los hombros y la beso con fuerza, provocándole una herida en el labio superior.

"Yo… no soy… tu maldito juguete Granger." Murmuro furioso. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. "No quiero que te vayas" su voz estaba cargada de dolor y tristeza. Hermione se sorprendió ante aquella orden, que más que nada era una suplica. Lo miro a los ojos y se sintió prendada de esa mirada. Se había enamorado sin querer de ese hombre. Lo amaba más que a su propia vida. Lo beso, esta vez con ternura, entregándole todo el amor que proliferaba en su interior.

Draco le correspondió, pero su beso solo expresaba dolor y desilusión. Se había enamorado, pero ella no estaba presente, la tenia en cuerpo, pero su alma y su corazón eran de otro.

--

Ron y Harry mantuvieron el silencio luego de la confesión del pelirrojo. Sus ojos estaban impregnados de sufrimiento. A su lado, Rosie sonreía a James que comía divertido. "¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Ron?" pregunto Harry luego del interminable silencio.

"No, pero, ¿Qué mas puede ser?" su voz era ronca y expresaba todo lo que lo atormentaba desde hacia meses, y que solo Harry tenia conocimiento. "A mi también me cuesta creerlo, pero ya no se que mas hacer"

"Deberías hablarlo con ella, es lo mejor" Ron asintió y tomo a Rosie en sus brazos y le acaricio el cabello. Su corazón ya no aguantaba más, y esa noche lo curaría de una vez o lo destruiría para siempre.

--

Hermione llego a casa tarde por la noche. Intentado hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió a la escalera, y cuando se disponía a poner un pie en el primer escalón, la luz de la sala se encendió, dejando ver a Ron con el rostro contorsionado. "Ronald, ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?" pregunto agitada del susto. Ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada.

"A mi me gustaría saber porque tú vienes llegando a esta hora. Se supone que tu turno termino hace horas. No me respondas, hace meses que sucede lo mismo Hermione ¿Qué te esta pasando?" pregunto confuso. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Hermione no fue capaz de sostenerla. Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, recordaba a Draco.

"Ron…" tal vez era hora de contar la verdad. O tal vez era hora de inventar una nueva excusa…

--

Draco y Hermione se miraron tendidos en la cama. Ese día cumplían un año y un mes de esa oculta relación. Hermione estaba más triste y sombría que nunca. "¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto él acariciándole la cintura con la yema de su dedo índice.

"Ron sospecha que tengo un amante. No sabe que eres tú por supuesto" respondió ella asustada de la reacción de Draco. Pero contra todo pronostico, él se mantuvo calmo, acariciándole esta vez la mejilla.

"Yo siempre estaré ahí, y tú lo sabes" por primera vez, Hermione se sentía amada por ese hombre. Y sabía que necesitaría ese apoyo dentro de unos días, cuando la verdad saliera a la luz. "Claro, que debes tomar una decisión. Ya no podemos seguir así Hermione, solo nos hacemos daño" tenia razón, debía elegir a uno de los dos. Pero, ¿Cómo podía elegirlo a él, un mortifago, antes que a su marido y el padre de su hija? Esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba desde que todo había comenzado.

"Debo irme. Lo mejor es que no nos veamos durante unos días, hasta que las dudas de Ron se disipen. Te buscare dentro de unos días, para hablar contigo" dijo ella cuando comenzaba a vestirse. Draco se sintió desplazado, y no tardo en hacérselo saber.

"¿Cuánto tiempo mas tendré que compartirte con Weasley? ¿Cuándo será el día que saques a flote tu supuesta valentía Gryffindor Granger?" pregunto agitado de furia. Estaba cansado ya. Siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando tenía problemas con Weasel, o cuando pasaba cualquier cosa. No dudaba de los sentimientos de ella para con él, pero no podía seguir viviendo así, enamorado de una mujer que no se atrevía a estar con él.

"Draco…" susurro ella asustada. Sabia que esas preguntas finalizarían en una pelea, y en ese momento era lo que menos necesitaba.

"No Hermione, no necesito mas excusas. Quiero que de una buena vez te atrevas a afrontar la verdad, y le confieses a Weasley que ya no lo amas, que me amas a mi" estaba tan seguro que ella lo amaba, desde aquella vez en que lo había dicho sin querer.

Flash back

Sonreía el uno al otro en aquella pequeña plaza muggle, viendo jugar a los niños. Draco se sentía tan lleno de alegría, de amor de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida. Y esa mujer que lo acompañaba le iluminaba la vida día a día.

Se miraron y Hermione le acaricio la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos, como tratando de memorizar sus facciones, antes frías y endurecidas, y ahora tan gráciles y llenas de vida. Llevaban ya 9 meses de relación y se sentía en la más alta cima de la alegría. En un arrebato, de sus labios escaparon las palabras que solo había dicho una vez, y para su marido "Te amo"

Él se sobresalto y se alejo un poco. Nunca antes nadie le había dicho te amo, y escucharlo de esos labios que besaba con tanta pasión, lo había sorprendido. Pero no lo asustaba, como pensaba que sucedería el día que lo escuchara. La miro a los ojos y vio que estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas. Él también sentía que la amaba, pero no era capaz de decirlo, no aun.

Pero la beso, la beso con todo el amor que era capaz de profesar un beso.

End of flash back

Ella lo miro y Draco pudo ver como lagrimas se asomaban por sus castaños ojos. Su corazón se encogió tanto que creyó que ya no tenía. Pero cuando lo sintió volver a latir, fue como si dejara de latir de tan rápido que lo hacia. Era el momento, el momento que tanto había esperado. "Hermione, por favor. No puedo continuar así, sabiendo que cada noche Weasley te toca y te hace el amor, como yo lo he hecho hace unas horas. No soy capaz de dormir por las noches sabiendo que estas en casa, disfrutando de tu familia, mientras yo aquí me quemo de celos. No se como explicarte lo que me haces sentir. Eres tan perfecta, tan hermosa y tan comprensiva a la vez. Te deseo, más que a ninguna mujer, y cada vez que te tengo entre mis brazos es como estar en el cielo. Dime, ¿Cómo pretendes que siga haciéndome el ciego y deje que esta situación continué así?" cuando termino de hablar, Hermione creyó que una lagrima saldría por sus acerados ojos, pero no fue así. "Te amo, te amo mas que a mi propia vida, mas que todo lo que tengo en el mundo. Eres lo más hermoso que me ha podido pasar, y no quiero perderte. Pero si tú decides que no sientes igual por mí, te juro que me alejo, que dejo esto así y tú sigues tu vida" lo había dicho, y un peso había escapado de su espalda.

Draco enfoco la vista y vio que ella estaba llorando como no lo había hecho jamás. Aun así, se veía hermosa, para él. "Draco…" susurro poniéndose de pie, y alejándose de él. " Ron no me ha tocado desde hace 2 meses. No puedo dejar que siquiera se acerque a mí, sabiendo que si lo hace recordare tus besos, tus caricias, tu forma de hacerme el amor" respondió y Draco sintió como la pena se iba alivianando. "Yo también te amo, pero no se que hacer. Tengo una hija Draco, una familia ya constituida, no soy una adolescente. Estar contigo seria traicionar mis principios, estar con un mortifago seria traicionarme a mi misma ¡Eres un mortifago!"

"Estas con él desde hace un año y un mes Hermione. ¿Cómo me puedes decir algo así? ¿Crees que yo no traicione mis principios? Eres una sangre sucia, una sangre impura hija de muggles ¿Crees que mis padres, si estuvieran vivos, aceptarían que su único hijo, un sangre pura, estuviera con una sangre sucia como tú?" escupió Draco furioso. Hermione se sintió mareada. Hacia años que no le decía sangre sucia, y volver a escucharlo, la hizo remontarse a aquellos años de colegio en los que tanto la había humillado. "Y no porque lleve tatuada en mi brazo la marca tenebrosa, quiere decir que siga siendo el mismo de antes. Yo ya dije lo que tenia que decir… te amo, y no quiero perderte. Tú eres quien decide" sentencio con frialdad.

"¿Después de todo lo que acabas de decirme, crees que voy a seguir contigo? Pues olvídalo. Nunca antes me había dolido tanto que me trataras de sangre sucia. ¡Nunca!" chillo llorando desconsolada. Draco se sintió vació de nuevo, sin corazón.

"¿Y tú crees que me digas mortifago a mi no me duele? Lo siento, no puedo ser perfecto, y tú lo sabes. Ahora, si no quieres estar mas conmigo… ¡Vete de una vez, y deja de hacerme tanto daño!" nunca antes había expresado tanto sus sentimiento, y ahora lo entendía bien. Dolía mas expresarlos que tenerlos guardado en el fondo de la bóveda de su corazón de hielo.

Hermione lo miro y vio que sus ojos brillaban. Seria capaz de una vez, solo una vez, sucumbir a las lágrimas.

Pero Draco sabia que no seria así. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto invisible cerca del gran ventanal. Le dolía el corazón, y se sentía mareado. Le había dicho lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

Ambos estaban en silencio, con sus corazones vacíos, pero latiendo de dolor. Hermione tomo su bolso y camino a la salida. "No quiero que vuelvas aquí jamás" grazno Draco levantándose y entrando al baño, cerrando de un portazo.

Hermione sabia que esa seria la ultima vez que lo vería y que su corazón se quedaría ahí, con el. No pudo ahogar un sollozo y seguido de este cayo al suelo llorando.

Draco del otro lado de la puerta escuchaba los sollozos y no fue capaz de reprimir mas las lagrimas. Se recostó en la puerta y poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo, mientras sus calidas lágrimas nacían en sus ojos, vivían en sus mejillas, y morían en sus labios, que morían por volver a tocar los de Hermione. Su corazón se iba con esa mujer y en su lugar quedaría el molde de hielo que había cultivado por toda una vida.

--

Una semana había pasado desde que aquel amor había llegado a su fin. Draco comía, dormía y respiraba por inercia. Ya nada tenia sentido desde que ella se había ido aquella tarde. Todos los días esperaba que ella golpeara a su puerta y se lanzara a sus brazos, diciéndole que nunca lo dejaría, que estarían juntos sin tener que ocultarse ante nadie. Pero eso no sucedió.

A diferencia de eso, Janine, la madre de Luís, al parecer había decidido emprender la reconquista. Pero él no tenia nada para entregar, todo se lo había llevado Hermione.

Después de echarla, harto de ella, volvieron a tocar a la puerta. "Te dije que no quería que volvieras" grazno furioso. Pero su corazón latió con fuerza, cuando vio aquellos castaños ojos fijos en los suyos. "Hermione" eso era lo que había deseado con todo su ser, pero, ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz?

"Debo hablar contigo" explico ella, mirando hacia adentro "¿Interrumpo algo?" pregunto al ver que el se mantenía impávido.

"No, no, pasa, adelante" respondió nervioso. Hermione sonrió, ocultando su rostro con su cabello. Nunca lo había visto así, nervioso por su presencia. "¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo?" pregunto recuperando la compostura.

"Es acerca de nosotros. Pero no como pareja" informo tomando asiento en un butaca cercana a la chimenea.

"Tú dirás" se moría de ganas de acercarse a ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla y hacerle el amor con locura. Esa semana había sido una tortura sin ella.

"Bueno…" guardo silencio, buscando las palabras precisas para expresar lo que le pasaba. Tenia una cosa que confesar, pero no sabia como. "Estoy embarazada" soltó después de unos minutos en silencio.

Draco no reacciono. Mantuvo la misma expresión, asimilando en su interior las palabras que Hermione había dicho. ¿Un hijo? Se pregunto a si mismo cuando su cerebro hizo conexión. Lo que siempre había deseado se hacia realidad. Aunque tenía un hijo, no era con Hermione, la verdadera mujer que amaba. "¿Hablas en serio?" pregunto con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

"¿Crees que seria capaz de jugar con algo tan importante?" Draco no pudo pasar por desapercibido el tono frió que ella usaba con él. Al parecer aun estaba dolida por lo que había pasado la semana anterior. Draco sonrió, expresando toda la alegría que sentía en el fondo de su vació corazón.

"¿Y Weasley?" pregunto una vez recordó que ella estaba casada. Hermione lo miro y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. "Creo que deberías tener en claro, que si pretendes continuar tu matrimonio como si nada, te será muy difícil. El linaje Malfoy es muy difícil de ocultar" dijo con la boca seca. Le costaba articular cada palabra. Lo único que quería era que ella le dijera que no se preocupara, que ella se iría con él, que no lo separaría de su hijo, o hija.

"Lo se, pero no puedo dejar a Ron, ni menos a mi hija. Si puedo ocultarlo, no dudes que lo haré" Draco se sorprendió ante esa fría forma de pensar.

"Y tampoco yo dudare en hacerme presente como el padre de ese bebe. Tú misma me confesaste que Weasley no te había tocado en dos meses. O sea, soy el único candidato a padre, ¿o acaso no solo me tienes a mi de amante? ¿Cuántos más postulan al cargo Granger?" había dicho eso sin pensar, pero como buen Malfoy, no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

Hermione se levanto sobresaltada, y el la imito acercándose. Cuando la castaña lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la dio vuelta la mejilla de la bofetada que le otorgo. "¡No vuelvas siquiera a hablarme así! ¡Sabes que solo he estado contigo estos meses!" grito comenzando a llorar. Draco la tomo del brazo con brusquedad.

"Créeme que no es algo que sepa con certeza… si fuiste capaz de engañar a Weasley conmigo, quien sabe si lo hiciste con otro. Ni te resististe cuando fui a tu casa y te acostaste conmigo" dijo con la voz cargada de odio y repudio. Hermione lloraba como una niña, y cuando se soltó del apretón comenzó a golpearle el torso con los puños, tratando de liberar toda la ira que la invadía.

Draco dejo escapar una lágrima, que seco con el dorso de la mano, antes que Hermione lo notara. La amaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que hubiese podido estar con otros, o que a otros les hubiera dicho te amo. "Sabes que no seria capaz de dejarte sola, aunque me duela imaginarte con otro" murmuro Draco la voz entrecortada de dolor. Le dolía el corazón. Ya se estaba hartando de esa estupida sensación de dolor que prefería no sentir.

"Sabes que te amo Draco, pero no puedo dejar a Ron. ¡Tú sabes que no puedo! Por el amor de dios, entiéndeme" susurro ella abrazándose al pecho de él, mientras Draco le acariciaba la cabeza.

Se mantuvieron en la misma posición sin saber cuanto tiempo. Parecía como si hubiera sido una eternidad, pero Hermione no quería separarse jamás. Se sentía protegida entre esos brazos, sentía que nada podía alcanzarla ahí, que nadie podía hacerle daño porque él siempre la protegería. "Hermione, debes afrontar la verdad, por favor hazlo de una vez. Decídete" murmuro con cariño "Por nosotros, por los tres. Si tu preocupación es Rosie, no se, podemos hacer algo. Ella puede vivir con nosotros"

Hermione se separo bruscamente como si de pronto él hubiera tenido la viruela de dragón. "No… no… no puedo, no puedo separarla de su padre, simplemente no puedo" grazno estupefacta. Draco estaba comenzando a perder los estribos.

"Claro, a ella no la puedes separar de su padre, pero a ese niño que llevas en tu vientre, que es mi hijo, si lo puedes separar de su padre" se acerco a ella y la tomo por lo hombros comenzando a zarandearla con fuerza. "¡Por dios Hermione! ¡Eres una insensata!" grazno furioso. La soltó tan brusco que Hermione trastabillo y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con la pata de la mesa, cayendo sobre ella un retrato. "¡Hermione!" se agacho tan rápido como una exhalación y le tomo la cabeza. Ella lloraba desconsolada y con una mano se sobaba la cabeza y con la otra se tomaba el vientre "Lo siento, de verdad lo siento cariño"

Draco la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerse como un desquiciado. Hermione no paraba de llorar y las convulsiones asustaban a Draco. Ya no salían lágrimas de sus ojos, y solo se escuchaban los desgarradores sollozos. "S-si no me… hubiera inv- involucrado con-contigo… nada de esto es-estaría pasando" susurro. Draco se quedo quieto. Esa era lo que menos había querido escuchar. Se arrepentía de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

"No, no digas eso. Eres lo mas maravilloso en mi vida" Draco la miro y vio que ella tenia en la mano el retrato de él abrazado de una mujer, Janine, y en sus brazos cargaba a Luís, que no debía tener mas que unos meses. Se veía tan feliz, tan lleno de vida. Ella nunca había provocado en él esa expresión de júbilo como la que se era capaz de observar en la fotografía. Hermione supo que no era una fotografía mágica, puesto que los tres permanecían quietos, con una sonrisa radiante. "Te lo pido Hermione, razona, por favor"

Ella se soltó del abrazo y se levanto con dificultad. Él trato de obligarla a permanecer un poco mas recostada, pero era testaruda. Y eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella, pero que en ese momento lo estaba volviendo loco. "No cambiare mi opinión Draco. No me separare de Ron por ti" sentencio Hermione con las marcas de las lagrimas tatuadas en su piel. Draco la abrazo y se acerco a sus labios.

"Hermione…" sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe por un hechizo. Draco salto a la mesa de centro y tomo su varita gritando _Protego _quedando tras el escudo, él y Hermione.

Hermione quedo paralizada el ver a Harry y Ron con las varitas en alto "¡Te lo dije Harry! ¡Lo sabia!" chillo con el rostro rojo como su cabello.

Draco obligo a Hermione a retroceder y cuando esta por fin le hizo caso, deshizo el escudo protector. "¡No te muevas Malfoy! ¡Hermione, ven aquí!" grito Ron como desquiciado. Tenia las pupilas desorbitadas y Harry vio que se adelantaba. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier conjuro, de la varita de Draco salio un destello rojo. Ron no alcanzo a esquivarlo y cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas.

"Quédate en el mismo lugar Malfoy. No te haré nada, pero por favor quédate ahí mismo" pidió Harry arrodillándose junto a Ron que yacía inconciente en el suelo. "Hermione…"susurro y la castaña no pudo dejar de notar la desilusión que inundaba sus palabras.

"Harry… yo…" pero no tenia excusa valida para defenderse. La habían encontrado ahí, abrazada de Draco Malfoy, a punto de besarse.

"Potter, quiero que saques a Weasley de mi casa ahora, no sabemos que es capaz de hacerle a Hermione… y en su estado es muy peligroso" Harry entorno los ojos y comenzó a mirar de Hermione a Draco alternativamente. "Esta embarazada… y no precisamente de Weasley" aquello fue como una bofetada para Harry y Hermione se ruborizo. La castaña sintió que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y poco a poco su rostro iba tocando el suelo. "Herm… "fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando comenzó a reaccionar vio el rostro de draco tan pegado al suyo que se sobresalto "Hermione ¿estas bien?" pregunto agitado. Su voz sonaba alterada y mas aguda que de costumbre.

"Si… ¿y Ron?" pregunto la castaña incorporándose poco a poco. Draco se levanto furioso.

"Se fue, ni le importo que estuvieras desmayada. Pero parece que a ti tampoco te importa mi preocupación por ti. Ya entendí lo que todo este tiempo trataste de decirme, y lo sordo que fui. No me quieres, no fui más que una aventura en tu vida. Y te entiendo, para cualquier mujer casada es una odisea tener una aventurilla con el primer hombre que se le pasa por delante." Harry lo miraba sorprendido. Nunca lo había visto tan expresivo ni tan dolido como en ese momento. "Te pediría que la saques de aquí Potter. No quiero volver a verte. Lo mejor es que vuelvas con tu maridito y hagas como que nada sucedió" se acerco a Hermione y le susurro al oído con voz ronca y seductora que avivo a Hermione "Si es que puedes hacer como que nada a sucedido. Si puedes besarlo y no recordarme cuando te toque… pero lo dudo"

Se alejo de ella y se acerco a la puerta principal. "No creas que porque te estoy echando de mi casa, significa que dejare de lado a mi hijo. Eso es algo que nunca haré. Así es que te será demasiado difícil desprenderte de mi" dijo indicándole con la mano que saliera de su casa.

Harry ayudo a Hermione a ponerse de pie, la cual había comenzado a llorar y se tambaleaba al caminar. "Nunca mas volverás a verme Malfoy… nunca mas en tu patética y solitaria vida" dijo cuando cruzaba el umbral.

Draco la vio alejarse, apoyada en Harry, y sintió el vació, la soledad y el dolor que le provocaba el saber que ella se iría y no volvería. Tal vez lo mejor seria hacerse a un lado, dejarla vivir su fantasía de pareja feliz junto a Weasley, aunque sabia que ella moría de deseo por él.

Pero el deseo no era amor. El deseaba a muchas mujeres, pero no las amaba. Supuso que eso era lo que Hermione había sentido todo el tiempo. Deseo, nada más que el lujurioso deseo.

Cansado, y con dolor se fue a la recamara. Necesitaba descansar, incluso hasta despertar de un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Se recostó, haciéndose un ovillo, como un bebe que se siente vació, sin familia.

Horas más tarde despertó por el golpeteo en la puerta. Supuso que seria Hermione, y corrió a abrir. Pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró con el rostro desencajado de Ronald Weasley. Su mirada estaba cargada de saña. Pero él no le temía. "Weasley, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?" pregunto con voz capciosa.

Ron lo hizo a un lado, entrando con la varita en alto. "Sabes perfectamente que estoy haciendo aquí Malfoy. No te hagas el imbecil. Aunque estoy seguro de que lo eres" murmuro recorriendo la sala con la mirada. Tenia los labios tan apretados, que a Draco le recordó a McGonagall en sus años en Hogwarts.

"Gracias por el halago Weasley."

"De nada Malfoy. Ahora quiero saber que demonios le hiciste a mi esposa. Porque dudo que ella haya venido hasta aquí por su cuenta" grazno acercándose a Draco con la varita en alto, y quedo tan cerca de Draco que la clavo en el pecho.

"Bueno, lamento desilusionarte Weasel, pero ella vino por su propia cuenta." Se moría de ganas por decirle que la primera vez que le había hecho el amor, había sido en su propia casa, en la misma cama que ambos compartían. "Ahora que ya lo sabes, puedes largarte de una maldita vez"

"Ni lo sueñes Malfoy" la cólera que sentía Ron se expresaba en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su rostro, en su manera de tomar la varita, en cada cosa que hacia.

Ron levanto la varita y grito, antes que Draco pudiera reaccionar _Crucio _y el rubio cayo al suelo bramando de dolor. Sentía como si mil cuchillo calientes le atravesaran la piel y hasta los huesos.

Ron nunca en su vida se había regocijado tanto torturando a alguien. Solo lo había hecho dos veces antes, con dos mortifagos, y esas veces más que una tortura para ellos, había sido una tortura para él. Pero esta vez era diferente. Verlo bramando, suplicando, le compensaba todos los meses de sufrimiento, y el hecho de sentirse como un cornudo.

Cuando finalmente Ron dejo de torturar a Draco, este ultimo comenzó a incorporarse con dificultad. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras que aun sentía como si un millón de pequeñas astillas estuvieran clavadas en todo su cuerpo. "¿Qué demonios te esta pasando Weasley?" pregunto con la voz entrecortada agarrándose el abdomen.

"Solo trato de hacerte sentir lo mismo que yo. Claro que tu dolor es físico" Ron parecía desquiciado, como si hubiera pasado toda una eternidad en Azkaban, y los dementores lo hubieran llevado a la locura.

"Weasley… vete de mi casa" grazno caminando a la cocina donde había dejado la varita. Al parecer, Ron en su desquicio, no se había percatado lo que Draco trataba de hacer, porque no hizo nada por impedirlo.

Cuando el rubio finalmente tuvo la varita en sus manos no espero más y grazno, lo suficientemente alto como para que Ron lo oyera, pero no para que alcanzara a reaccionar _Expulso, _y el pelirrojo salio expedido por los aires, chocando contra la puerta de entrada. El golpe que se dio en la cabeza con la puerta, lo mantuvo inconsciente unos minutos. Cuando reacciono, se levanto y grito _Expelliarmus, _y la varita de Draco voló hasta su mano.

"Tienes una muy buena defensa Malfoy" gruño Ron con una triunfante sonrisa. Pero la verdad era que Draco no tenía ganas de defenderse. Lo mejor era que Weasley se fuera de ahí, y así se cerraría por completo el capitulo de su historia con Hermione.

"Si, puede ser. Pero que importa vivir o morir, si Hermione no me dejara conocer a mi hijo" lo dicho sobresalto a Ron quien de inmediato palideció. Bajo ambas manos, en donde sostenía una varita en cada una, y se acerco a un sillón para sentarse. Draco no era un verdadero peligro sin varita.

"Quiero que me cuentes todo, o te mato" Draco sonrió socarrón y tomo asiento frente a él.

"Ni creas que lo haré. Además no tienes las agallas suficientes para blandir tu varita y matarme. Eres un cobarde" farfullo Draco con una inexplicable y falsa alegría en su voz.

"Sabes que si tengo las agallas Malfoy. Además, ¿Qué tanto tienes que ocultar imbecil?" pregunto Ron poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él. "Hermione solo hizo esto para humillarte. ¿Qué se siente ser el otro Malfoy?"

Draco sintió esa pregunta con una puñalada en su corazón. Aunque le doliera reconocerlo, parecía verdad que Hermione se había relacionado con él para humillarlo. Lo había enamorado y ahora lo dejaba así, solo, con un hueco en donde antes, cuando ella estaba junto a él, había un corazón que latía de alegría. "¿Y que se siente ser traicionado por la mujer que supuestamente te amaba? ¿Qué sientes al saber que cada tarde ella venia aquí, y me hacia el amor como nunca lo hizo contigo? ¿Qué se entregaba a mi, con toda sus fuerzas, y que no dejaba que la tocaras porque lo único que hacia era recordarme a mi? ¿Recordarme a mi haciéndole el amor, mis besos, mis caricias, todo lo que un hombre de verdad puede entregar?" Ron permanecía impávido, escuchando cada pregunta. Cuando Draco termino levanto la varita y se la enterró en la nariz.

"No voy a matarte, porque tu peor castigo va a ser el saber que ese hijo que tu sabes es tuyo, crecerá conmigo, me llamara padre a mi, me besara a mi cada noche cuando le de las buenas noches. Ese será tu mayor martirio" sentencio Ron tirándole la varita al regazo y acercándose a la puerta principal. Pero había prendido la ira en Draco, había tocado su punto débil. Más que perder a Hermione, en ese momento le dolía saber que no vería a su hijo crecer.

Cuando Ron ponía la mano sobre la manilla, Draco levanto la mano que sostenía la varita y la blandió en silencio. Si lo mataba no sentiría remordimiento, ya lo había hecho antes.

El rayo verde paso rozando a Ron que se sorprendió. "Si intentas alejar mi hijo de mi, juro que ese rayo no pasara por tu lado y chocara contra tu corazón, haciéndolo sufrir por ultima vez antes que deje de latir" amenazo el blondo, mirando a Ron con fiereza.

Ron lo miro por última vez y desapareció tras la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza. Draco se lanzo al sillón, exhalando con fuerza, dejando escapar la frustración, el dolor y la ira que le producía saber que Ronald Weasley tendría la oportunidad de conocer realmente a su hijo. Pero solo dependía de él el hecho de que su hijo supiera quien era su verdadero padre.

Cansado, el sueño lo venció cuando era un ovillo en el sillón, mientras gruesas lágrimas mojaban el apoyabrazos.

--

Hermione sentada en la cama lloraba cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Hacia unos minutos que había acostado a Rosie. Ron no había llegado aun, y sabía que cuando lo hiciera no podría evitar una gresca.

Ginny había tratado de comunicarse con ella, pero no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, antes de saber que haría Ron. Cuando el pelirrojo hizo su ingreso, a la antes acogedora casa, subió de inmediato a la habitación matrimonial.

Hermione, apenas lo vio entrar, reconoció que él hacia un hechizo _Muffliato, _para que Rosie, en la habitación contigua, no escuchara lo que tenia que decirle. "Ron…" susurro Hermione con voz apagada.

"No quiero que digas nada. No se como fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así ¡Y con un mortifago!" se agarraba la cabeza como tratando de arrancarse el cuero cabelludo.

"Ron ti-tienes que escu-escucharme" él negó con la cabeza, mientras Hermione comenzaba a llorar.

"¿Es verdad que estas embarazada de ese mortifago?" pregunto con la voz cargada de odio y desprecio. Hermione se sintió expuesta, cohibida y adolorida. No le iba a mentir más. Si bien no lo amaba, lo quería demasiado. Había pasado los mejores años de su vida junto a él.

"Si" la simpleza de esa silaba, logro activar en Ron la furia que había tratado de contener durante tanto tiempo.

"¡Por dios Hermione! ¡Nos has traicionado a todos! ¡Sabes que no solo a mí, sino también a tu hija, a tu familia, a la Orden! ¡A todos!" grito escupiendo desden. Se acerco a zancadas a ella, y la tomo por lo hombros sacudiéndola con fuerza. Sentía impotencia de saber que Malfoy decía la verdad. "¿Hace cuanto que me engañas con él?" pregunto lanzándola a la cama.

Hermione lo miro, mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo por inercia de sus ojos y su corazón se oprimía provocándole un profundo dolor. "Hace mas de una año" sentencio finalmente después de mantener unos minutos la mirada con Ron, en absoluto silencio.

Él se sorprendió. Cuando se había enterado que ella lo engañaba, y tenia pruebas fehacientes, no creía que fuera por más de un mes. Aun recordaba esas notas que tenia oculta en el viejo bolso de cuentas, en su mesilla de noche.

Flash back

Ron entro en la habitación con sigilo. Hermione tardaría unas horas más en llegar. Se arrodillo junto a la mesilla de noche de su mujer y empezó a buscar con desesperación. Lo estaba exasperando la situación, de no encontrar nada más que viejas cartas escritas por él.

Pero cuando se encontró con el viejo bolso de cuentas, con el que habían contado durante toda su aventura unos años atrás, la curiosidad lo llevo a abrirlo y a inspeccionar que mantenía oculto aun. Le sorprendió encontrar una cajita pequeña, y un par de papeles pequeños. Cuando los saco, noto que era una caligrafía pulcra, muy parecida a la de Dumbledore. Pero él no le escribiría a Hermione, puesto que estaba muerto. Sofocado, ahogado, leyó uno de los papeles en voz ligeramente alta.

_Hermione, te espero esta tarde en aquella plaza. Sabes como llegar. Te extraño, espero tengas tiempo para acompañarme después a mi apartamento_

Otro, un poco más grande, recitaba:

_Lamento lo ocurrido ayer, pero no podía dejar que Pansy te viera. Aunque ella sabe de lo nuestro, no quería exponerte a esa situación tan incomoda. Te espero mañana, con el deseo desbordando mi piel. _

En ese momento supo de quien se trataba. La única persona que seria capaz de confesarle algo tan importante, o por lo menos eso creía él, a Pansy Parkinson, era Draco Malfoy. Tomo el papel mas pequeño de todos y lo leyó con la voz entrecortada, y los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

_No te resistirás. Mañana a las 18ºº en London Road #45, apartamento 19_

Su mirada paso de los papeles a la cajita pequeña. La tomo en sus manos y jugo un poco con ella antes abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, un gruñido escapo de sus labios. Un anillo, con una pulcra _M _de esmeraldas_, _descansaba en una pequeña piedra negra que deslumbraba a cualquiera. De la pequeña caja cayo una nota pequeña, con la misma pulcra letra de antes

_Solo, solo si no estuvieras con Weasley, se que llevarías este anillo sin remordimientos, por eso entiendo que no lo uses. Feliz navidad, que disfrutes con tu familia, y espero dentro de unos días me des mi regalo._

En ese momento su más grande temor se confirmo. Hermione mantenía una relación oculta con Draco Malfoy. Eso le hería su orgullo de hombre, y más que nada su corazón, entregado a ella desde el primer día que la vio en el vagón del expreso.

End of flash back

Hermione continuaba llorando, mientras que Ron trataba de pensar, pero parecía que su cerebro no funcionaba. "¡Cállate!" grito en un intento desesperado de poder pensar.

"Ron por… fa-favor" suplico Hermione lloriqueando. Él la fulmino con la mirada y camino hasta ella, levantándola de la cama por los hombros.

"No te dejare correr a sus brazos. No te iras nunca de mi lado ¿oíste? ¡Oíste!" chillo fuera de si. Hermione sintió temor de ver aquella desquiciada expresión, y del hecho de pensar en no volver a ver a Draco nunca mas. Pensó que en cualquier momento él caminaría a la puerta como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. "Ese niño nunca se enterara de quien es su verdadero padre. Nunca nadie se enterara de lo que hiciste ¿Esta bien?" pregunto en un susurro. Hermione asintió vigorosamente. Sentía frió y estaba sudando helado. Tal vez, después que él saliera de la habitación, seria bueno llamar a Harry, para que la ayudara.

Pero Ron no salio de la habitación, se mantuvo junto a ella todo el tiempo, sin mover un músculo, mirándola. Pasada, más de una hora, el sueño lo venció y cayó recostado en el regazo de ella.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, se levanto con cuidado y salio de la habitación, no sin antes ocultar la varita de Ron y hacerle un hechizo para que permaneciera dormido.

Corrió a la recamara de Rosie y la tomo en sus brazos, no sin antes hacerle un hechizo para que continuara dormida. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y salio al calle desvalida, solo con su varita y su hija. No sabia donde ir. Pensó y Harry y Ginny, pero ambos debían de estar bastante furiosos con ella, y le encontrarían razón a la actitud perturbada de Ron.

Pero de pronto se le ocurrió el único lugar donde podría estar a salvo. Salio de los limites de protección de la casa y desapareció.

Apareció fuera de un imponente edificio. Entro y vio bajar a una mujer que nunca antes había visto. Subió la escalera de dos en dos, embargada por el miedo. Cuando llego al apartamento 19 toco a la puerta con desesperación. Como nadie abría, saco su varita y la abrió mediante _Alohomora._

Al entrar encontró todo desordenado, y un par de botellas sobre la mesa. Supo de inmediato que Draco había estado bebiendo. Eso no era algo que hubiera previsto.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, dejo a Rosie recostada sobre el sillón mas grande. Camino por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación principal, y lo encontró tendido en la cama, sin su camisa. Se acerco a él y lo zamarreo levemente. "Draco…" susurro cerca de su oído.

El rubio se movió, pero no despertó. Hermione decidió que mejor lo dejaba dormir. Salio de la habitación y comenzó a hacer algunos encantamientos por si a Ron se le ocurría ir a buscarla ahí. Tomo a Rosie en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación contigua de la de Draco, y la recostó en la pequeña cama, donde dormía Luís cuando visitaba a su padre.

Cuando ya estuvo arropada y no notaria tanto el cambio de habitación, Hermione la dejo sola y fue a la habitación de Draco. El rubio seguía durmiendo, y Hermione sintió que aun así se veía hermoso y angelical. Se recostó a su lado, acariciándole el cabello con amor. Él de pronto le tomo la mano y detuvo la caricia. "¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? Creí que habías dicho que no volverías aquí. Que nunca mas volvería a verte, en mi patética y solitaria vida" repitió restregándose los ojos como un pequeño, luego de soltarle la mano. Le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía cansado y odiaba ser tan débil con el alcohol. Aunque Slytherin era reconocido por sus fiestas, nunca había sido un buen bebedor.

Se incorporo y se acerco a ella, acariciándole el vientre. No sabía porque ella estaba ahí, pero la verdad era que poco le importaba si la tenía con él. Se acerco a ella y la beso, como hacia tiempo no lo hacia. Era un beso cargado de amor y entrega. Pasaba su mano por toda la espalda de ella, haciéndola estremecer. Lo que había ocurrido aquel día no lo olvidaría nunca, pero si ella se quedaba por siempre, tal vez podría esconderlo muy en el fondo de su memoria. Continuo recorriéndola, esta vez con manos temblorosas. Era como si nunca antes hubiese estado con una mujer. Cuando se desprendieron del beso ella murmuro agitada "Rosie esta en la habitación de al lado, puede oírnos" Draco abrió los ojos y la vio ruborizada.

"No pareces bruja, pero bueno. ¿Qué paso con Weasley? ¿Por qué volviste?" pregunto él recostándose y llevando con él a Hermione que se recostó sobre el pecho desnudo de él.

"Estaba como loco. Dijo que no me dejaría escapar nunca de su lado. Me asuste, y en la única persona que pensé al salir de casa, fue en ti" respondió, mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas. Cuando una de esas lagrimas rodó por su rostro, y cayo en el pecho de Draco, este sintió la calidez en la piel, pero también el frió en su corazón de saber que estaba llorando.

Él le acaricio el cabello y le beso la mollera. "Shhh… será mejor que duermas. No creo que al bebe le haga muy bien tantas emociones, ¿no crees?" Hermione sintió tanto amor por ese hombre que se sorprendió a si misma.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que se durmieron. Sus respiraciones bailaban al compás de sus corazones, que latían ambos al mismo ritmo. Hermione dormía, pero no podía evitar estar pendiente de Draco, de su respiración, de sus latidos, del contacto de su rostro con su piel. Cuando supo que no era un sueño estar juntos, así, cayo profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, Draco despertó primero. Se levanto, dejando a Hermione arropada, y cerrando la puerta al salir. Antes de preparar el desayuno, fue a ver a Rosie. Cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación, la marca que tenia tatuada con fuego, en su antebrazo izquierdo, comenzó a quemarle. Asustado, ya que esa marca solo ardía si Voldemort los llamaba, entro en la habitación. Pero a los segundos la marca dejo de arderle. Rosie dormía como un angelito en la cama que Luís ocupaba cuando lo visitaba. Se acerco y la observo con detenimiento. Tenia las mismas facciones de Hermione, la mima nariz respingona, y el mismo cabello ondulado. Pero el cabello era tan pelirrojo como todos los Weasley. No sabía el color de los ojos, puesto que la niña dormía, pero asumía que debían ser castaños como los de Hermione.

Salio de la habitación con dirección a la cocina. Trataría de mimar a Hermione al máximo. Lo que ella pidiera, él se lo daría. Se dedico a preparar todo con sus propias manos, aunque la varita le proporcionaba cierta ayuda de vez en cuando.

Hermione despertó al no sentir a Draco junto a ella. Sentía el frió entrar por un pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la manta y el colchón. Se levanto con cuidado y salio de la habitación. Fue a la habitación de Rosie, pero no la encontró en la habitación. Asustada, salio de la habitación y se encamino a la cocina, desesperada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Rosie sentada en un banco alto, mirando a Draco que preparaba unos waffles, mientras ella reía y disfrutaba al ver las masas volar por los aires y caer intactas en la sartén. "Rosie" espeto con la voz entrecortada. Draco se volvió al tiempo que la niña corría a los brazos de su madre.

"Mamá" Hermione la tomo en brazos y camino hasta Draco. La niña se bajo y corrió de nuevo al banco en el que estaba.

"¿Qué hacían?" Draco enarco una ceja y continúo deleitando a Rosie con su maestría en la cocina.

"Rosie despertó y vino hasta aquí. No te niego que se sobresalto al verme a mí, y al no reconocer el lugar, pero se ha quedado tranquila cuando he comenzado a preparar los waffles" explico él sirviendo las masas unos platos grandes, y con su varita preparaba la mesa. "Tome asiento por favor señorita Granger"

Ella sonrió y tomo a Rosie de la mano, sentándola a la mesa. Draco termino de prepararlo todo y se sentó junto a Rosie. "Por favor disfruten de mi especialidad culinaria"

Desayunaron en un ambiente calido, y lleno de alegría. Draco se sentía mas contento que nunca, y no podía imaginar que un día atrás había pensado estar vació. Pero ahora lo entendía, nunca estaría vació, mientras su corazón siguiera latiendo por esa mujer que reía de las cosas que hablaba su hija.

Terminaron su desayuno y Hermione se dispuso a bañar a Rosie y a cambiarle de ropa. "No le traje nada. Salí demasiado de prisa Draco" murmuro en la puerta del baño.

"Bueno. Lo único que tengo es ropa de Luís, no se como le quedara a Rosie" ella asintió con la cabeza, y el apareció minutos mas tarde con unos pantalones y una camisa.

"Gracias" susurro ella dándole un beso en los labios y entrando en el baño, cerrando la puerta con aldaba.

Dentro, la niña chapoteaba en el agua, divertida. Hermione deseo con todo su ser volver a ser de esa edad, volver a vivir sin importar nada. Se arrodillo junto a la bañera y tomo la esponja, frotándole el cuerpo. "Mamá…" murmuro la niña. Hermione clavo su castaña mirada en la azulada de la niña. Los ojos eran iguales a los de Ron. Y no pudo evitar pensar en él, en como se había destruido su matrimonio, que ellos creían perfecto. "¿Dónde esta papá?" pregunto.

La esponja que Hermione sostenía en la mano cayo en el agua. Temía el momento en el que Rosie le preguntara por Ron y esperaba que se aplazara lo mas posible. Pero sabia que Rosie era una niña inteligente, y que no había pasado por desapercibido el hecho de despertar en otra casa, que hubiese otro hombre que no era su padre. "Rosie…" le acaricio la mejilla con veneración. Amaba a su hija, y por eso no le mentiría, pero tampoco era capaz de decirle toda la verdad "Mamá, y papá han tenido sus diferencias, y eso los lleva a distanciarse un tiempo" explico. La niña frunció el entrecejo y entorno los ojos como hacia Ron cada vez que algo lo intrigaba.

"Pero, yo no quero que tú te separes de papá" mascullo Rosie con los ojitos azules anegados en lagrimas. Hermione al verla así, tampoco pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas.

"Lo se querida" acaricio la pelirroja cabeza de su hija y el sentimiento de culpa volvió a caer sobre sus hombros.

Termino de bañarla y la cambio de ropa. La ropa de Luís le quedaba bastante Granger, pero no tenia nada mas para ponerle.

Salio del baño con Rosie lista. Draco lavaba la vajilla utilizada, mediante magia, mientras él leía _El Profeta. _"Vaya, veo que te queda un poquito grande" murmuro con una sonrisa, que no fue retribuida por Rosie.

"Mamá… ¿Tú dejaste a papi por este caballero?" a Draco le sorprendió la manera de hablar tan perfeccionista y educada de Rosie.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y se agacho hasta la altura de su hija "Mi pequeña Rosie. Hay tantas cosas que tú no eres capaz de entender. Pero si se que hay una que entenderás. Tú y yo ya no viviremos con Ron, ahora viviremos con él, con Draco" el aludido la miro y le sonrió.

Rosie se había cruzado de brazos y miraba a su madre suplicante "Quiero a mi papá, no a este caballero" dijo empezando a llorar.

Hermione iba a hablar, pero Draco le indico con la mano que guardara silencio y se alejara. Él se acerco a la pequeña Weasley y se sentó en el suelo. La niña lo miro y se volteo, dándole la espalda. "Bueno, tal vez así sea mas fácil hablarte." Suspiro con fuerza y se dispuso a hablar. "Se que para ti es difícil separarte de tu padre" y miro a Hermione que tenia los ojos anegados en lagrimas "Pero también lo es para tu madre. Pero hay cosas que por el momento solo pueden entender los adultos. No te diré que tú no puedas, porque se que eres una niña muy inteligente, como la sabelotodo de tu madre" volvió a mirar a Hermione y esta se ruborizo. "Tu madre y yo nos amamos y puede ser un poco difícil de comprender, pero es así. No te pido que me llames papá, pero si que seamos amigos. Tal vez te parezca estupido, pero así es. Además, yo también tengo un hijo, que es una año mayor que tú, podrían llevarse muy bien" termino Draco con una radiante sonrisa, esperando la aceptación de Rosie, que poco a poco se fue volteando hasta quedar frente a Draco.

"¿Podré ver a mi papi?" pregunto con las lagrimas corriendo por sus blanquecinas mejillas.

"Por el momento no cariño" murmuro Hermione con la voz cortada tras aguantar la respiración mientras escuchaba cada palabra de Draco. La niña alzo la mirada y la clavo en la castaña de su madre. "Cuando las cosas se hayan solucionado, podrás ver a tu padre todo lo que quieras Rosie" la niña corrió a los brazos de su madre y esta la alzo por los aires.

Draco se levanto y abrazo a Hermione por los hombros. El rubio miro a Hermione, y esta comprendió su mirada. Con voz insegura, y mirando directamente a los ojos azules de su hija, murmuro. "Además, vas a tener un hermanito, o hermanita" el rostro y la mirada de Rosie se llenaron de luz. Hermione dejo escapar gruesas lágrimas cuando la niña la abrazo con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño en los hombros.

"Tal vez todo sea mas fácil de lo que pensábamos cariño" murmuro Draco al oído de Hermione con una voz ronca que ella deseaba escuchar con todo su ser.

Los días siguieron pasando, sin rastro alguno de Ron. Hermione iba del apartamento al trabajo y viceversa. Trataba de estar el menor tiempo posible lejos de Rosie por miedo a que Ron apareciera y la buscara. Pero la calma llego a ella cuando Draco, luego de arreglar unos papeles en el norte de Inglaterra, le había asegurado que Rosie no estaría en peligro porque él se haría cargo de ella todos los días. Además aseguraba que así la niña llegaría a acercarse mas a él y eso significaba mas cariño.

Hermione se sentía a explotar de felicidad, aunque aun en su interior continuaba la ardiente llama que flameaba por Ron. Pero esa llama se estaba extinguiendo, con cada consideración y mimo que Draco tenía para con ella.

De no ser porque ambos sabían que Rosie no era hija de Draco, cualquiera habría creído que eran una feliz familia que no tenía nada que envidiarles a las demás. También debían sumarle el hecho de que solo se movían en comunidades muggles. Visitar el callejón diagon, por ejemplo, era algo que debían hacer por separado, y por lo general solo Draco.

Ya pasados tres meses, Hermione lucia una pequeña barriga de cuatro. Esa tarde, de un luminoso domingo, decidieron llevar a Rosie por primera vez a un parque de diversiones… muggle por supuesto.

La niña brillaba de alegría y la transmitía a todo aquel que pasaba por su lado. Draco había llevado también a Luís, que desde hacia dos semanas, vivía con ellos. Los niños parecían conocerse de toda la vida, y parecían verdaderos hermanos. "Que suban primero a la rueda de la fortuna" grito Hermione por encima de los murmullos del resto de personas.

Draco la miro y enarco una ceja. "Sabes que apenas de la primera vuelta, botaran todo lo que han comido, que no es poco" respondió el rubio en el mismo tono. Hermione clavo su mirada en la de él y sintió como todo el amor afloraba en su interior. Ese hombre era perfecto. Lo amaba con todo su ser y no pensaba separarse nunca de él. La complacía en todo lo que ella pedía, aunque fuera simplemente imposible. "Mejor que suban a dar unas vueltas en las tacitas"

Hermione no evito la carcajada y Draco tampoco obvio su cara de ofendido. Cuando Janine lo había llevado a conocer los juegos del parque de diversiones, le había enseñado los nombres comunes, que toda la masa utilizaba. Nunca había sabido cual era en realidad el verdadero nombre de aquellos extraordinarios juegos.

Pero al parecer a los niños no les importaba. Ya llevaban recorrida la mitad de la feria y ahora querían subir a los caballos mecánicos. "Papá, quero un algodón de azúcar" murmuro Luís jalando de la manga de su padre. Rosie asintió, sin saber siquiera que era eso. Lo único que había comido en el día había sido patatas fritas, helado, helado y helado.

Draco fue acompañado de Luís al carrito de algodón, dejando a Hermione y Rosie en la fila. Hermione volteo la mirada a Draco y lo vio comprando el algodón. Varias mujeres volteaban a mirarlo. Sus facciones aristócratas y angulosas resaltaban con su peinado, el pelo hacia atrás de manera perfecta. Su piel blanca brillaba a la luz del ocaso. Hermione vio que una mujer se le quedaba mirando fijo, y sintió su sangre hervir. Aunque si ella lo hubiera visto, también habría quedado así. No llevaba su típico traje negro, sino que vestía unos jeans negros, justos en la precisa medida, con una camisa negra con rayas blancas, perfectamente acoplada a su espalda, resaltando la amplitud de esta. No tenia músculos prominentes, pero si de el emanaba masculinidad. De pronto vio que la acerada mirada de él se fijaba en ella y le transmitía lo que él sentía. Habían aprendido a comunicarse con solo una mirada. Cada noche el se esmeraba en demostrarle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba, y le hacia saber cuan perfecta era. Se sonrieron y Hermione volvió la mirada al frente, a Rosie.

Pero ya no había Rosie. El corazón de Hermione se detuvo y volvió a latir con más fuerza. Miro de un lado para otro y no vio ninguna melena pelirroja merodeando por ahí. "¡Rosie!" grito desesperada. Miraba de un lado para otro, pero sin ver nada. Buscaba de aquí para allá, hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Draco. "¡Draco…! ¡Rosie!" grito, y seguido de su bramido, una explosión los hizo caer al suelo.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, aun buscando entre la gente que corría desesperada, a su hija. Draco la protegía con su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo al bebe y a Luís. "¡Quiero que te quedes aquí!" grito angustiado. Hermione lo miro y vio en ellos la desesperanza. Sabia que algo muy malo estaba pasando, y no seria capaz de salir de ahí sin su hija.

Draco se levanto y saco la varita, sin importar que muchos muggles que ahí se encontraban, lo miraran con cara de desconcierto, mientras algunos murmuraban _"¿Qué cree que hará con esa estupida vara?"_ ayudo a Hermione a ponerse de pie y la guió cerca de una tienda. "Por favor, quédate aquí. Cuida de Luís, yo buscare a Rosie" Hermione noto que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse. También tenía miedo, igual que ella. Pero ese miedo se incremento, cuando un centenar de figuras encapuchadas, comenzaron a aparecer.

Hermione saco la varita y la empuño. "Es solo por si a alguno se le ocurre acercarse" explico al ver la severa mirada de Draco. Estaban asustados. Hermione en un intento desesperado, tomo a Luís de la mano y cerro los ojos, enfocando el apartamento de Draco. Giro sobre sus pies, pero al abrir lo ojos estaba donde mismo. Los mortifagos habían bloqueado la desaparición. Hermione no sabía porque, los muggles no podían desaparecer.

De pronto haces de luz blanca, resplandecieron en la casi completa oscuridad. Integrantes de la orden y aurores.

La pequeña batalla no se hizo esperar. Los haces de luz de todos los colores inundaban en la oscuridad. Draco había ido a buscar a Rosie, pero cuando la encontrara, ¿Qué harían para escapar de ahí? ¿Y si algo le pasaba? Hermione no podía evitar la desesperación.

Sin darse cuenta, un mortifago entro en la tienda. La tomo de la muñeca y la saco, dejando aun en la tienda, a Luís. "¡Pero si es la asquerosa sangre sucia!" grito escupiéndola en la cara. Hermione reconoció el tono de la voz y se le revolvió el estomago. Crabbe la tenía sostenida con brutalidad. Camino con ella un trecho y se acerco a otro mortifago. "¡Tengo a la sangre sucia! ¡Estaba sola!" Hermione trato de soltarse, pero Crabbe la lanzo al suelo gritando "_Crucio"._

La castaña sintió la maldición como un millón de pequeñas astillas atravesando su piel. Por instinto se sujeto el vientre. "¡Esta preñada!" grito Crabbe y bajo la varita. Hermione suspiro aun con cada hebra de piel doliéndole y temblando.

De pronto a su lado cayó Crabbe. Hermione alzo la mirada y vio a Draco acercarse con el rostro desencajado y la varita en la mano. "¡A mi mujer no la tocas imbecil!"

Hermione cayó en la cuenta que no había encontrado a Rosie. "¡Rosie!" grito, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando despertó, ya en San Mungo, Draco estaba a su lado. Tenía un corte en el rostro, bastante profundo. "Hermione" murmuro. Su voz expresaba angustia, desesperanza y dolor.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con fuerza, imaginando lo peor. "¿Dónde esta Rosie?" Draco bajo la mirada. Lo que había sido el día perfecto, termino siendo una pesadilla.

"Esta con Weasley. Él la encontró en el ataque" Hermione suspiro aliviada. Era mucho mejor que Rosie estuviera con Ron a que la tuvieran los mortifagos.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Rosie, seguida de Ron. La expresión del pelirrojo, era la de un hombre dolido, arrepentido, que aun amaba a la mujer que estaba tendida en esa cama. "Déjanos a solas Malfoy" grazno Ron indicándole que saliera.

Draco dirigió su mirada de Hermione a Ron y alzo una ceja. "Ni creas que te voy a dejar sola con ella" Ron lo miro y se dirigió a Hermione.

"Dile que salga ahora mismo, o lo saco a la fuerza"

"Por favor Draco, solo será un momento." Pidió la castaña con un dejo de suplica en su dulce y melodiosa voz.

Draco salio con el entrecejo fruncido, pero con la cabeza en alto. Aun no era capaz de pensar en ellos dos a solas. Sabía que Ron era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tener a Hermione con él. Y él, Draco Malfoy, no seria capaz de aguantar más el ser rechazado por ella. ¿Cuántos rechazos se pueden soportar? Y él ya había aguantado más de los que se podían.

"Tenemos que aclarar las cosas Hermione, y solo de ti depende el bienestar de nuestra hija"

--

Draco permanecía impaciente fuera de la habitación de Hermione. Los gritos de Ron lo alertaron de que el pelirrojo estaba convulsivo. _"¡No te permitiré estar con ese maldito bastardo! ¡Ni menos permitiré que mi hija se acerque a él!"._ Ron gritaba con tanto odio, que Draco pensó que ese odio podía transmitirlo a Hermione. Pero su corazón se mantenía impávido. Estaba seguro que ella lo amaba, y que no lo dejaría. Pero sabía que también amaba a su hija, y eso valía mucho más.

Ron salio con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello, seguido de Rosie que lloraba con desesperación, tanto así, que Draco se dio cuenta que se había encariñado con esa pequeña, que la quería como si fuera su propia hija.

Entro, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Ron. Cuando vio a Hermione, mirando por una de las ventanas, mientras las lágrimas caían por inercia de sus castaños ojos, su corazón se destrozo en mil pedazos. "Hermione…" murmuro y ella volvió su mirada a él, sonriéndole con tristeza.

Mantuvieron las miradas, y él supo que ella tenía algo que decir. Camino hasta la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama y se sentó en ella. Miro a Hermione, pero su mirada no expresaba sentimiento alguno. Estaba vacía, como su corazón, con el simple hecho de imaginar a Hermione alejarse de él, correr a refugiarse a los brazos de su esposo. "Di lo que tienes que decir" esa incitación, estremeció a Hermione.

Hacia años que no escuchaba ese tono de voz, tan frió, y tan lleno de desprecio. "Ron me ha dicho que para poder estar con mi hija, debo estar con él" Draco cerro los ojos. Estaba cansado de esas palabras, cansado de ella. Ya no aguantaría mas ser el juguete de esa mujer.

"No digas nada mas, por favor" suplico Draco levantándose. Ella comenzó a llorar. "Lo único que te pido, es que no me alejes de mi hijo"

"Draco… perdóname… es mi hija" trato de explicarse Hermione, pero él ya estaba cruzando el umbral. "¡Draco!" grito, cuando él se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

"¡Que!" pregunto él con el corazón vació, sin ya nada en su interior. Ya había aprendido a vivir con esa sensación de alegría, con ese calor que solo ella le entregaba.

"No quiero… yo te amo pero…"

"Siempre es un pero" Draco escupía desden. La miraba con los ojos llameantes de odio. "Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir, no quiero que me alejes de mi hijo" no la quería escuchar.

"Si así lo quieres" ella dejo de llorar, aunque su corazón ya no podía llorar mas. Él no la entendía, no entendía que no podía dejar a su hija.

Draco salio de la habitación a zancadas, con su corazón destrozado, hecho mil pedazos, y cada uno de esos trozos, se había quedado con esa mujer, que por enésima vez lo había rechazado.

Ya fuera del hospital, apareció en su apartamento. La soledad era su mejor compañía, ahora y siempre.

Decidió que su mejor compañía seria la botella, pero cuando bebió la primera copa, se dio cuenta que ni eso ni nada podría llenar el vació que Hermione había dejado en su interior. Tocaron a la puerta, con desesperación. Por un minuto, pequeño y más corto que de costumbre, Draco pensó que podía tratarse de Hermione, pero luego recordó que ella estaba en San Mungo, custodiada por Ron. Se levanto con dificultad, y camino a la puerta. Al abrir, cayó al suelo producto de un crucio.

"¡Maldito traidor!" gritaba una voz que el reconoció como Goyle. "¡Nos traicionaste con esa asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡Maldito bastardo!" grazno con tanta furia, que Draco la sintió reflejada en su cuerpo, en la maldición, en el dolor que penetraba por sus huesos. Pero por primera vez, ese dolor no superaba al dolor que sentía en su corazón. "¡Vas a pagar caro tu traición Malfoy!"

Cuando finalmente Goyle bajo la varita, y dejo de ejercer la maldición sobre Draco, este aprovecho y saco su varita, y antes de que la mole reaccionara, un escudo se interpuso entre ambos. "¡Sal de mi casa imbecil!" grito Draco. Ese imbecil no le iba a ganar, siempre había sido su títere. "¡Vete antes de que te haga añicos!" Goyle soltó una socarrona risa, que penetro profundo por los oídos de Draco.

"¡Eso era antes, traidor! ¡Ahora, no puedes mandarme Malfoy!" esta vez fue Draco quien soltó la risa socarrona. De su varita salio un haz de luz media negrusca, que rodeo a Goyle, haciéndolo caer al suelo, bramando.

"Creo que esa maldición no estaba dentro de tu lista Goyle. Con suerte recuerdas las tres imperdonables" su voz liberaba todo el odio que sentía por ese ser que se retorcía en el suelo, por Hermione, y por Ron. Aquella maldición se la habían enseñado los mas expertos mortifagos, dentro de los que no estaba el padre de Goyle, que siempre había sido tan estupido como su hijo. Al igual que las tres imperdonables, debían concentrarse, debían sentirlas, y esta se alimentaba de tu odio, de tu desprecio. Cuando supuso que ya era suficiente, blandió la varita, y la luz que rodeaba a Goyle, se disolvió como una capa de polvo. "Ahora, si no quieres que te mate, vete de mi casa"

Goyle se levanto con la cara de espanto que ahuyentaba hasta los fantasmas. Corrió por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

Draco por fin cerró la puerta, prometiendo no volver a abrirla por ese día. Se dirigió a su habitación y puso un hechizo silenciador. Se recostó en la cama, y se hizo un ovillo.

--

Hermione se recostó en su cama, en la que no había dormido por casi tres meses. Le dolía hasta el más ínfimo hueso de su cuerpo. Aun, después de casi una semana de la discusión con Draco, no podía dejar de pensar en él, y sobre todo en su hijo. Imaginar al pequeño, o pequeña, Malfoy, revoloteando entre pelirrojos, era algo difícil de imaginar.

Rosie dormía a su lado, con su angelical rostro hacia su madre. Hermione le acaricio la mejilla. Por ella era capaz de dar la vida, pero por Draco, lo dejaría todo. Pero él ya no quería sufrir más, y lo entendía, aunque su corazón estaba hecho mil pedazos.

Ron irrumpió en la habitación con una bandeja, seguido de Ginny. "Hermione, ¿Cómo estas?" pregunto adelantando a Ron y sentándose en la cama con delicadeza.

Hermione miro a Ron con el desprecio brotando de su castaña mirada. "Bien, gracias." Su voz tembló. No podía hablar. Pensar en Draco la hería. Tal vez debía ser valiente y afrontar la verdad, decirle a Ron de una buena vez que no podía seguir así, que no podían seguir así. "¿Y Harry?" Ron había dejado la bandeja sobre la cama, y permanecía de pie al final de esta.

"Bien, se quedo en casa, con James" respondió la pelirroja "Ron, por favor, déjanos a solas" pidió, bajo la asesina mirada de su hermano.

El pelirrojo salio de la habitación, con el rostro contorsionado. Ginny y Hermione mantuvieron el silencio unos minutos, hasta que este fue roto por un pequeño sollozo de la última.

"Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" y así era. La única persona que siempre la había escuchado sin juzgarla había sido Ginny. Pero nunca le había contado que tenía un amante, eso había sido exclusivamente suyo.

"No se que ha-hacer Gi-Ginny. Lo amo tan-to que ya no tengo vida pro-propia" sus sollozos rompían el alma. Amaba tanto a Draco Malfoy, que ya no tenía nada que entregarle a nadie más que a él, porque todo lo tenía él. "Ron no lo ent-iende" Ginny la abrazo, transmitiéndole todo el apoyo que brotaba de su interior.

Ginny no dijo nada, sino que solo escucho los sollozos de su amiga. Verla así le demostraba que realmente se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, y que no solo era un capricho ni una aventura. "Necesito… necesito salir de aquí Ginny" mascullo Hermione desesperada. Sabia que esta vez no contaba con Draco, pero si con Ginny.

"Hermione… no puedes salir huyendo, no puedes huir toda tu vida. Tienes que afrontar a Ron, hazle entender de una buena vez que no lo amas, que amas Malfoy, aunque me cueste creerlo" sentencio la pequeña Weasley con determinación. Amaba a su hermano y le dolía verlo llora cada noche que Hermione no estaba a su lado, pero siempre seria una partidaria del verdadero amor.

Hermione la miro, y estiro una mano hasta su bolso. Ginny la ayudo y se lo entrego en las manos. De este, Hermione saco un pequeño papel. Se quedo mirándolo detenidamente unos minutos, hasta que se lo entrego a Ginny.

La pelirroja lo tomo y vio que era una pequeña foto, no mágica. En ella estaban Draco y Hermione abrazados, y entre ellos, dos niños, una pequeña pelirroja, que ella reconoció como Rosie, y otro pequeño rubio, igual a Draco. "¿Quién es el niño?" pregunto intrigada.

Hermione la miro y contesto con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "Luís, el hijo de Draco." Ver aquella foto era como revocar los viejos, no tan viejos, tiempos. Recordar a Draco, como la mimaba día a día, como le hacia el amor todas las noches, como la amaba. Porque ese hombre la amaba, con locura.

No podía seguir engañándose a si misma, no podía seguir dañándose a si misma, ni seguir dañando a Draco. "Lo amo Ginny, y se que puedo ser feliz a su lado, aunque tenga que vivir escondida el resto de mi vida, porque si lo tengo a él y a mis hijos conmigo, se que puedo alcanzar la felicidad."

Ginny sonrió al verla tan decidida. Iba a luchar por el amor, iba a luchar por su amor.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Ron escuchaba cada palabra, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus azules ojos, mojando sus mejillas, su ropa, y todo lo que tocaban. Una vez, Harry le había dicho, que amar era querer la felicidad del otro, y si Hermione no era feliz a su lado, su existencia ya no tenia sentido. Y si Draco podía entregársela, debía aprender a verla partir.

--

Draco ya no vivía, ya no existía. Solo sabía vivir en su apartamento, con su única amiga fiel que nunca lo abandonaba, la soledad. Cada noche era un martirio, saber que ella compartía su cama con Weasley. Ahora, se arrepentía de lo que había pasado. Ahora, cuando ya no quedaba nada, se arrepentía de amarla, de haberle entregado tanto sin recibir nada, de mendigar cada abrazo y cada beso.

Ya no sabia como explicarle a su corazón, a su alma, que ella ya no volvería, que ella tenia a otro que la amaba, que no le pertenecía.

Su felicidad poco a poco se había ido deshaciendo en mil pedazos, mientras él veía como los trozos rotos, caían al suelo, al suelo de su cuerpo. Había aprendido que nunca habían sido dos, por fin lo había entendido: ella siempre estaría atada a Ron Weasley, aunque a él le jurara amor.

Pero cuando, en esos minutos, cuando la botella era otra fiel compañera, y disfrutaba de jugar con su varita, la puerta había sonado, y él se había levantado a abrir, y había visto a Ron Weasley, su corazón se había detenido. ¿Qué mas hacia ahí? ¿Cuánto más quería humillarlo?

"¿Qué mierda estas haciendo aquí comadreja?" pregunto con sorna. Ya estaba cansado de tanta humillación, de ser el hazme reír del trío dorado.

"Tengo que hablar contigo Malfoy, algo muy importante" Draco se sorprendió de escuchar a Ron tan sumiso, con un dejo de arrepentimiento.

No pudo controlar su curiosidad, y lo hizo pasar. Una vez adentro, Ron tomo asiento en una butaca, a tiempo que cubría con sus manos su rostro. Draco no pudo evitar sentir compasión. Ambos sufrían, y por la misma mujer. Él no era el único que había salido herido de todo eso, él no era el único que sentía que compartía la mujer que amaba. Ron también, y para él era peor. La mujer que cada día le decía _te amo, _lo había engañado con su peor enemigo, y lo había humillado, incluso frente a su hija.

Mantuvieron el silencio, Draco esperando que Ron dijera lo que tenia que decir, y Ron esperando que el tiempo pasara, y nunca tuviera que decir lo que iba a decir. "¿La amas?" pregunto pasados unos minutos.

Draco abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. ¿Qué si la amaba? No cabía duda de eso, se había humillado tanto que no era capaz de dudar de sus sentimientos hacia ella. "¿Es una broma verdad? Claro que la amo" grazno furioso. Claro que Weasley solo quería verlo mas humillado.

Lo único que Draco Malfoy quería en ese momento, era volver el tiempo atrás, volver a construir esa barrera de hielo, aquella que lo protegía del dolor, pero no de la soledad. "Ella también te ama. Lo siento" mascullo Ron, mientras su voz se convertía en un sollozo.

"Explícate"

"No puedo verla llorar cada noche, no soy capaz de escuchar como cada noche en sueño pronuncia tu nombre, mientras las lagrimas surcan sus mejillas. No soy capaz de verla triste, de verla sombría. La amo, la amo demasiado, y lo único que me queda para verla feliz, es aceptar la derrota, es aceptar que la perdí, que ella te ama y te pertenece" finalizo llorando, mirando a Draco con los ojos tristes, sombríos. Y él abatido, destrozado por el amor perdido.

"Ella no es un trofeo. Yo la amo Weasley, y no me cabe duda que tú también, pero solo ella puede decidir, y si tú crees que me…"

"Se que te elegirá a ti, se lo dijo a Ginny, le dijo que lucharía por ti, que no le importaba vivir el resto de su vida oculta, si te tenia su lado, porque te ama. ¡Es que no lo entiendes!" grito desesperado tirándose el cabello.

Draco no cabía en si de alegría. Si Ron se lo decía debía ser verdad, pero ¿Y si ella volvía dejarlo? ¿Si ella volvía a jugar con él? No seria capaz de aguantar otro rechazo, no seria capaz de aguantar otro juego. "Pero…"

"Pero nada. Quiero que la busques, que vayas a buscarla a casa esta tarde, mientras yo no estoy, no soy capaz de verla partir. Búscala, y pídele perdón de mi parte" su voz denotaba el dolor que se producía en su pecho.

"No vas a dejar de verla para siempre… esta Rosie" explico Draco, al sentir como si aquellas fueran las palabras de despedida que quería que le expresara a Hermione y a Rosie.

"Mi pequeña, la amo, pero no… no puedo verla después que parta de casa, me duele demasiado imaginar una vida sin ellas. Solo eso te pido, y que las hagas feliz, que no las hagas sufrir. Ámala, ámala con todo tu corazón y entrégale todo lo que yo nunca le di" terminadas esas palabras, cargadas de angustia, Ron se levanto y camino hasta la puerta. "Adiós Malfoy, se feliz con lo que alguna vez fue mío"

Draco se quedo en el mismo lugar, aun cuando Ron ya se había ido. Su corazón saltaba en su pecho, hasta tal punto de levantar un poco la polera. Imaginar una vida con Hermione, una vida en la que no tendría que estar escondidos, en la que podrían gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor, le parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Salio corriendo del apartamento y apareció afuera de la casa de Hermione. Golpeo a la puerta como un desesperado. Cuando una melena pelirroja, que no supo de quien era, porque llego y entro, subió hasta donde sabia a la perfección estaba la habitación de Hermione.

Al entrar en esta, vio a la mujer de sus sueños, tendida en la cama, aun pálida, y con el rastro de las lágrimas tatuando sus bellas mejillas. Ella se sorprendió, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Él corrió hasta ella y se sentó al borde de la cama, besando cada recodo del pequeño rostro de Hermione, besando sus labios, sintiendo que no los besaba desde hace una eternidad. "Draco…" murmuro ella entre tanto beso.

"Shhh… solo quiero que te levantes, tomes tus cosas y las de Rosie, y te vayas conmigo" dijo el agitado, pero no de cansancio, sino de alegría, de emoción.

"Pero, ¿Y Ron?" pregunto ella consternada. Aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa de ver a Draco ahí.

"No te preocupes por él, tú solo haz lo que te digo" farfullo el comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Ella se levanto despacio, y Draco le acaricio la barriga. Desesperado, bajo hasta ella y levanto la polera, besando el abultado vientre de su mujer. "Draco…" dijo ella riendo de las cosquillas que le provocaban los besos de él.

Arreglo sus cosas y las de Rosie, y se dispuso a cargar a la niña. Draco se lo prohibió y la cargo él, cuando Ginny entro en la habitación, anonadada. "¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"

"Me llevo lo que es mío" respondió Draco, sin agresividad, sin frialdad. Saber que tendría a Hermione, le había proporcionado alegría, y… amabilidad.

Una vez listos, se despidieron de Ginny, que aun permanecía impactada, pero que no reclamo nada. Aparecieron fuera del apartamento de Draco, y este las hizo entrar.

Hermione lo miro a lo ojos, con esos ojos que en ese momento pedían una explicación. Y Draco no se la negó. Le contó todo lo que Ron le había dicho y ella no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de amor y afecto por Ron.

"Te amo Hermione Granger, te amo mas que a mi propia vida" murmuro él, mientras le hacia el amor como si fuera la primera vez.

"Yo… yo tambie-también te amo… Draco" respondió ella agitada y exaltada. Sus gemidos y bramidos alteraban el silencio de la habitación, protegida por un encantamiento silenciador.

Rendidos, exhaustos, durmieron abrazados, no queriendo despertar de un sueño. Entre sueños, se besaban, se acariciaban, mientras por dentro vivía el deseo que nunca moriría.

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó por el picoteo de una lechuza en la ventana. Draco también despertó, y no pensó que había mejor manera de despertar, que ella caminando desnuda, con su pequeña barriga, por su habitación.

Hermione tomo el periódico que la lechuza traía en su pata y se dispuso a leerlo, mientras se ponía la bata. Su rostro empalideció, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Draco se levanto asustado. Vio el titular y no pudo evitar pena, dolor, remordimiento. El titular recitaba así:

"EL AUROR, RONALD WEASLEY, SE SUICIDA POR MOTIVOS QUE SE DESCONOCEN, EN LA ALCOBA DE SU MORADA"

Draco bajo mas la mirada, hasta Hermione que no leía, sino que lo miraba a él. "Él solo pedía que fueras feliz, tú y Rosie, y yo mismo me encargare de cumplir su ultimo deseo" dijo Draco, con esa voz segura que Hermione amaba y necesitaba.

Él bajo hasta ella y la beso en la frente, acariciando su mejilla "Prometí cuidarte por la eternidad pequeña sangre sucia" Hermione no sintió esas palabras como una herida ni como un puñal. Por primera vez, él expresaba esas palabras con todo el amor que conferían.

Se miraron y se besaron, mientras Rosie entraba en la habitación, abrazando a su madre, y al que pronto llamaría padre, acariciando a su hermano. "Había olvidado decirte… es un pequeño varón" dijo ella aun con las lagrimas corriendo Por su rostro.

Draco no disimulo su alegría, y la beso con tanta pasión y tanto amor, que Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. "¿Te parece si lo llamamos Ronald Lucius?" Hermione por un minuto frunció el entrecejo, pero luego comprendió que él también amaba a sus padres y no podía negarle ese honor.

"Me parece perfecto, tan perfecto como tú" se besaron. Y ese beso seria el principio de muchos más, y ese hijo solo seria el primero de otros, y esa mañana seria la primera de muchas que despertarían juntos. Se amaban, y eso era lo único que les importaba para vivir, eso y sus hijos.

Porque esta historia, que comenzó como un presagio de tragedia y desamor, termino siendo el fruto de un amor que duraría por siempre, hasta después de la muerte.

FIN

**Cuantas lágrimas**

Unos minutos,

Y después te iras.

Con unas gotas de perfume borraras,

Mis mejores besos,

Tu mayor secreto,

Y a tu disfraz, regresaras.

¿Que más puedo inventarle al corazón?,

¿Como le explico que tú tienes otro amor?

Cuando ya me acostumbre a mendigarte cada abrazo,

Y tu piel le pertenece a él.

**Coro: **

¿Cuantas lágrimas van a correr por tus mentiras?

¿Cuantas noches más vas a dejar a la mitad?

Dime como hacer para adueñarme de tu vida

Convéncete, y elígeme…

O déjame, si ya no tengo nada que perder.

Tal vez mañana tú me llamaras,

Y encadenado a ti, aquí me encontraras,

Con esta felicidad que se deshace en mil pedazos

Y el dolor que tú llamaste amor.

**Coro: **

¿Cuantas lágrimas van a correr por tus mentiras?

¿Cuantas noches más vas a dejar a la mitad?

Dime como hacer para adueñarme de tu vida

Convéncete, y elígeme…

O déjame, que ya no tengo nada que perder.

Dime que sientes cuando duermes junto a él,

Si le cuentas a tu almohada que conmigo eres tan cruel

Dime en que abismo de tu vida quedo yo

Si nunca somos dos, si siempre es adiós.

**Coro: **

¿Cuantas lágrimas van a correr por tus mentiras?

¿Cuantas noches más…?

Dime como hacer para adueñarme de tu vida

Convéncete, decídete y elígeme…

O déjame, que ya no tengo nada que perder.


End file.
